City By The Bay
by BroodBoy
Summary: Sequel to "More Than Anyone". Quinn and the Glee kids head off on their trip to San Francisco, California for the summer before Senior year. focuses on the growth of their characters. Quinn/OC, Finchel, Brittana, Puck/OC, Kurt/Blaine. read more inside
1. Happy Birthday, Quinn Fabray

City By The Bay

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Quinn Fabray **

**A/N: okay guys. What ya'll been waiting for. (not for long though LOL) the sequel to "More Than Anyone". **

**For first time readers I HIGHLY suggest you read "More Than Anyone" first to get a feel for what's been going on. I know it's a long story but I promise that it's interesting. But I won't condone you for reading this without reading the other. **

**Anyways. enjoy. Read and review please. :]**

**June 13****th****, 2011**

It was the official first day of summer vacation. Sure school had ended on Friday. But today was the first Monday that the kids could sleep in for a bit. Quinn had invited the girls over to have a nice girls day/night laying out in the sun, getting some tanning and gossiping in before most of them left for California. It was also the day before Quinn's birthday, and her surprise party as well.

"It's _so _hot." Santana stated the obvious as she lay on her back on her towel in the backyard. She was between Brittany and Quinn, and next to Quinn was Rachel, then Tina, with Mercedes on the other side of Brittany. All the girls lay on the deck.

"They say it's going to be the hottest and most humid summers Lima has ever had." Rachel stated as she turned onto her back, her gold star tattoo in full view.

"Rachel…every time I see that tattoo. I just want to laugh my ass off." Santana said as she looked over her sunglasses.

"Every time I see it I want to cause physical pain to Nathan for letting me get it." Rachel stated angrily. Nathan was on the other side of the backyard mowing the lawn now, in only his board shorts and slip-on vans.

"It's to bad he doesn't have an older brother." Mercedes commented.

All the girls turned on their stomachs to stare at him for a bit. He was glistening in the hot sun, the muscles in his arms, legs, and back flexing as he pushed the lawn mower.

"So Quinn…have you two tried anything extreme in the bedroom? Cause I'm pretty sure he can do anything with a body like that." Brittany asked bluntly.

"That's something private Brittany…" Quinn said looking at the other blonde.

"Please Q…you weren't trying to be private that night before Regionals. I'm pretty sure everyone heard you." Santana laughed, her eyes still focused up at the sky.

"No offense mama... I seriously had trouble looking at you the next day…" Mercedes said blushing slightly.

"Traumatizing…" Tina said with a nod.

"LET IT GO!" Quinn yelled putting her hands over her face trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Seriously though Q. I mean we're all girls here…we can talk about this stuff now that all of us have boyfriends." Santana stated. This was true, the night after Santana's mom's birthday; Matt and Mercedes had hit it off. Although, most of the girls saw them getting together from a mile away.

"That doesn't mean I have to tell you what me and Nathan do in the bedroom." Quinn said.

"Oh. We KNOW what you DO in the bedroom. And it's not eating crackers and having tea. Well I mean there is eating but…" Santana was cut off by a bottle of sun tanning lotion hitting her stomach.

"Hey ladies. What are you gossiping about now?" Nathan smiled as he walked up the deck steps.

"Eating out." Brittany answered bluntly. Nathan blushed slightly before he spoke.

"Oh…uh…carry on then. Don't mind me." he said before heading into the kitchen.

"Smooth Britt. Smooth." Mercedes chuckled lightly.

"Anyways…before I was physically abused…seriously Q just spill it. What kind of kinky things is Nathan into?" Santana asked turning towards Quinn.

Quinn groaned, "I don't know…I guess…he likes it when I bite him…although I don't know why exactly…"

"So he likes a little pain with his pleasure…I'm pretty much knew that from all the bite marks we saw after new years…what else is he into…I want to have some good go to comebacks for our road trip." Santana said laughing slightly.

Quinn rolled her eyes and watched as Nathan stepped back out. "Do you guys want something to eat? Or drink or something?" Nathan offered leaning against the doorframe.

"Quinn really wants a screaming orgasm" Santana raised an eyebrow deviously.

"Santana!" Quinn scolded at her hitting her in the arm.

"What? It's a drink!" Santana said. Nathan just raised his brow before looking at the other girls.

"Do any of you NORMAL girls want something to drink? I have lemonade, soda, and water…and juice if you want one Brittany."

"I want Juice!" Brittany sat up quickly and took off her sunglasses.

"I'll have a water. Please" Tina said with a smile

"Me too." Mercedes replied

"A lemonade sounds appetizing. Please." Rachel said with a smile.

"Hey I'm normal damn it. Your girlfriend here is the one who probably has the most sex out of all of us, but STILL can't talk about it without throwing a bitch fit." Santana answered, "also. I'd really like a diet coke…."

"A diet coke…." Nathan hung on the last word waiting for the correct request.

"A diet coke…please." Santana sneered and rolled her eyes before standing up.

"You want anything baby?" Nathan said to Quinn.

"a good assassin that can kill Santana. And a lemonade please." Quinn answered giving Santana look as she stood up as well.

"I think this sun is getting to both of you. Maybe it's better if we go inside. We've been out here for like…2 hours already." Mercedes commented

"Definitely. I don't want any of us to get heat stroke." Rachel said as she got up and dusted herself off.

All the girls walked in to see Nathan rummaging through the fridge for their drinks. He placed all of them on the counter for them. Nathan turned back towards the fridge and got out some ingredients to make a sandwich. Turkey, roast beef, 2 slices of cheese, and bacon filled his hands before he knew it. He quickly threw it together on a French roll and stood in front of the girls.

"Can I have half?" Quinn asked

"Make your own…I'm like…super starving right now." Nathan answered taking

"Please?" Quinn asked again giving him a look she knew he couldn't refuse.

Nathan breathed in deeply, "fine…" he huffed taking his half and sliding the other on the plate towards Quinn.

Santana made a whipping sound before she said "Whipped." As he left the kitchen. Nathan threw her a one-finger salute before he walked upstairs to his room.

"I think it's sweet that Nathan does these things for Quinn." Rachel commented.

"Yeah cause Finn is even more whipped than Nathan." Santana commented.

"Santana does have a point. Finn is pretty whipped." Tina confirmed.

"No he isn't, we have just have a very open relationship…" Rachel tried to justify her actions.

"Oh _please _Berry, you made him tie your shoes the other day. When you obviously could have done it yourself since you're already closer to the ground." Santana shot back.

"I thought Rachel didn't know how to tie her shoes. That's why she never wore shoes with laces…" Brittany said as she sipped on her Capri-sun juice pouch.

All the girls just looked at Brittany before turning back to the conversation. They talked some more and ate whatever had been in the fridge and the freezer, the heat still sweltering even inside the house with the A/C on. They watched a few movies in the basement and played rockband for a while before Santana had pulled out a bottle of rum and they decided to play a game of never have I ever.

"Never have I ever…made out with Brittany." Rachel said laughing slightly.

"That's a cheap shot berry." Santana said before taking a swig from the bottle.

"Never have I ever…been vegetarian." Quinn said looking at Rachel.

" I don't think this is fair…" Rachel whined before taking the bottle from Santana and taking a swig.

"Never have I ever…kissed Nathan." Tina said looking at Quinn. Rachel unconsciously lifted the bottle to her lips before she heard Santana speak.

"You kissed Nathan? Whoa whoa….when did this happen?"

"I…" Rachel looked at Quinn who just shrugged and looked down at her hands.

Rachel told the girls of what happened. Most of them were shocked that she didn't tell them in the first place, especially when it was so traumatizing.

"Dang…" Mercedes said, wide eyed at the end the story.

"You should have told us Rachel…we would have helped you…" Tina said.

"So Nathan just laid there? The whole night? Didn't make a move?" Santana asked trying to clarify everything.

"He was a complete gentleman." Rachel said with a small smile towards Quinn.

They decided to stop playing once they knew they'd had enough for the night. All the girls ate again almost clearing out the fridge, and left just a bit after 11pm. Quinn cleaned up a bit downstairs before heading upstairs towards Nathan's room. She opened the door seeing him laying in bed, the fan on high, listening to some music through the earphones on his iPhone. He looked up and smiled at her before he sat up.

"Hey. How was your girls day?" he asked as he watched Quinn walk over and sit a the edge of the bed.

"It was fun. Thanks for giving us some space and everything." Quinn said with a smile.

"No problem baby. But I got a surprise for you tonight." Nathan said before getting out of bed quickly.

"What kind of surprise?" Quinn asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"A special birthday surprise. But we have to drive somewhere. So…get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." Nathan said before leaving a kiss on her forehead. Quinn got up and walked over to her room and put on a simple floral print summer dress and ballet flats before walking downstairs.

Nathan waited for him at the bottom of the staircase, leaning on the rail, hands in his pockets. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"mmhmm" Quinn nodded.

"You have to be blindfolded though." Nathan said taking a bandana out of his pocket.

"Please tell me this isn't going to turn into some prank you and Santana have planned." Quinn said as she raised her eyebrow.

"I promise baby. This is a good surprise." Nathan said before putting the blindfold over her eyes. "Is it too tight? Can you see anything?" he asked her as he stood in front of her making faces at her.

"It's fine. I can't see anything." Quinn said honestly. Nathan led her to the car and they drove off. He was taking her back to the high school, and knowing that Quinn knew the route so well, he took the long way and threw some figure 8's in there as well. By the time they arrived it was 20 minutes to midnight. Nathan parked on the other side of the campus as to confuse Quinn more.

"Okay we're here." Nathan said as he got out and went to Quinn's side of the car. He walked her all the way to the choir room, and made her sit down in one of the chairs in the back corner. He walked down to the front of the room and looked at her.

"Okay. Take off the bandana" Nathan said as he watched her. Quinn followed his directions and untied the bandana and lowered it. She looked around and frowned, "why are we at school? And how did you even get us in here?"

"I may have asked Mr. Schue to lend me the key." Nathan said with a small laugh.

"What are we doing here Nathan?" Quinn asked.

"This exact position that we're in right now. It's the moment we first saw each other. Except last time there were 12 other people in the room with us. But all I saw, was you. I saw you and everything else just kind of slipped away. I wanted to know all about you. I wanted to know what kind of pizza you liked, I wanted to know if you preferred Pepsi over coke, I wanted to know if I could fall in love with you…

…and I did. I fell madly and deeply in love with you. I remember picking your name out of the hat and just knowing that it was your name, because it was just as beautiful as you. And when I heard you speak, I'm pretty sure my heart just stopped beating...and to this day…even after everything that's happened…you still take my breath away. " Nathan said as he walked closer to her, he walked up the steps and kneeled in front of her. He reached down into his pocket taking out a small box.

"Nathan…" Quinn looked down and covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's not an engagement ring. I know you said you wanted to wait until you graduated from college…this ring…" Nathan started as he opened the box.

"…Was the ring Henry gave my mom as a promise that he would never hurt her. That he would help her through every thing at her own pace…And to honor that promise…I want to give it to you. As a promise to help you through whatever trouble no matter what it is, a promise that I will never hurt you, that I'll be there when you need me. That I trust you with all my soul, want you with every inch of my being, and love you with all my heart." Nathan looked at the clock on the wall, it was exactly midnight.

**June 14****th**** 2011**

"Happy Birthday Quinn Fabray." He said as he slipped the ring on her right hand ring finger.

"I love you so much Nathan." Quinn said with tears in her eyes. She leaned down and hugged him tightly before releasing and back away to kiss him passionately. Nathan wiped away her tears with his thumb before he took her hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze. They walked down the hallways of the school towards the car, the small echo of footsteps resounding off the walls.

"How long have you been planning this?" Quinn asked

"Two weeks before school ended. Getting the keys was the hardest part. But it all worked out for the best." Nathan said with a smile as he opened the passenger side door for her. They drove home listening to some soft music, their fingers still intertwined with each other over the center console. Quinn kept looking down at her right hand admiring the ring that Nathan had just given her. It had a silver band and princess cut diamond in the center. She had seen Jesslyn wear it around her neck on a necklace, and knowing it was hers made Quinn feel so honored to wear it.

Once they arrived home, Quinn exited the car and waited for Nathan to walk to her side of the car.

"There's one more thing…" Nathan said grabbing her by the hips. They were outside in front of the garage, the hot summer night encasing them in silence.

"What is it?" Quinn asked as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"It's your birthday. Which means… somewhat midnight birthday sex…" Nathan said as he raised an eyebrow. "So tell me Quinn Fabray…what's one of your biggest fantasies?" Nathan whispered into her ear before he left a trail of kisses down from her ear to the base of her neck. Quinn smiled and bit her lower lip before she answered.

"Why don't we go upstairs into you're my room…and you can find out." Quinn said dragging a finger down his chest. They both hurried up stairs, not caring about the noise they made since Henry and Riley were out of the house. They were in Columbus visiting some of Henry's family members. Once the door was closed to Quinn's room, their lips crashed together in a passionate frenzy. Quinn was pretty sure that Nathan emitted a low growl from his lips as she dug her nails into his chest once his shirt was off.

"So…what's your fantasy…?" Nathan said as he sat at the edge of Quinn's bed, Quinn straddling him in her underwear and bra. Quinn blushed at the thoughts rushing through her head. Nathan saw the look on her face, the change of color in her cheeks.

"you can tell me baby…" Nathan said reassuringly running and hand through her hair.

"I…I like…having you watch me…while I…" Quinn's words trailed off, her mind racing.

"While you what?" Nathan asked even though he knew what she was about to say.

"While I touch myself…watch me, tell me what you want me to do myself." Quinn said looking into his eyes. Nathan just nodded and kissed down her neck before he sat down next to her on her bed. He kissed her lips passionately before he backed away and watched her.

"Take off your bra first…" he whispered. Quinn followed his directions and reached behind her taking her bra off and laying back.

"Now your underwear…" Nathan spoke watching as Quinn's fingers moved down her body to the hem of her boy short underwear. Nathan unconsciously licked his lips as he looked down between Quinn's legs.

"It's not polite to stare…" Quinn whispered as her hands ran through her hair and down towards her breasts. Nathan watched her hands caress herself, cupping one breast while the other pinched an already hard nipple between her fingers. Nathan breathed in deeply, swallowing hard before speaking the next words.

"Touch yourself…between your legs…" Nathan said confidently, watching one of her hands as it trailed down from her breast to between her legs.

"H-how do you feel?" Nathan asked, his breath now heavy, his jeans becoming way to tight for comfort.

"…So good…" Quinn moaned as she rubbed two fingers against her entrance before coming back up to her clit.

"Tell me…tell me how wet you are baby…" Nathan said leaning in closer, watching her fingers do what he wanted to do so badly.

"I'm…so wet Nathan…" Quinn inhaled sharply as she hit _just _the right spot.

"I want to see you…" Nathan stopped and leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, "I wanna see you fuck yourself Quinn…hard and fast…just how I do it…" he said before hearing her moan loudly at the change of pace.

"Imagine my fingers doing this to you…pushing up…curling into all the right places…getting you closer to the edge…" Nathan kept whispering into her ear as Quinn pumped her fingers in and out of herself. Nathan watched intently clenching his fists to keep from reaching out and touching Quinn, and more importantly from touching himself.

"I can't help myself…" Nathan whispered in her ear before he ran his hand up her thigh.

"Good…neither can I…" Quinn panted out before she attacked his lips with her own.

"Take your pants off." Quinn demanded. Nathan got out of bed with ninja like speed, much like Quinn had seen him do when he woke up and noticed he was late for morning drills. He pulled down his jeans quickly before standing in front of Quinn in only his boxers.

"I saved those for you." Nathan said with a cocky smile. Quinn licked her lips before she bit her bottom lip and reached out to pull his boxers down before she pulled him down on top of her. Nathan started off slow and hard, but because Quinn was already built up, it didn't take long for her to start moaning loudly again every time he entered her.

"damn baby…your so wet…feels so good…" Nathan said into her ear as he increased his speed.

"…_Harder." _Quinn let out loudly. Nathan replied with a hard thrust, a low grunt escaping his lips. He could feel the sweat starting to form on his body and because of the heat wave Lima was having, their sex-capades were ten times hotter. Nathan looked down to see Quinn with her head thrown back, her hips raising up to meet his, thrust for thrust. Sweat was starting to form on Quinn as well, her hair sticking to her forehead. Nathan changed position slightly, leaning back a bit, lifting one of Quinn's legs up and holding it on top of his shoulder. Quinn's back arched at the new spots he was hitting and soon enough she was screaming Nathan's name at the top of her lungs as she came.

Nathan kept pumping in and out slowly, letting her ride it out trying to reach his own edge. He pulled out letting her calm down laying next to her looking over, her breathing still ragged.

"You didn't…" she panted out looking down at him, still hard and wanting.

"It's gonna take a little more than that baby..." Nathan laughed slightly. He heard the shift in the bed and then saw as Quinn straddled his hips looking down at him, her blonde hair curtaining around him.

"What's it gonna take then…?" she said into his ear, her tongue darting out of her mouth to lick the shell of his ear.

"Whatever you want it too…it's your birthday after all…" Nathan groaned feeling her wetness against his lower abs. Quinn leaned down to kiss him passionately, grinding down against him.

"It's gonna be a long night…" Quinn said seductively before she bit down on his shoulder lightly.

The next morning Nathan woke up first, his arms wrapped around Quinn protectively, with Quinn's arm on top of his. His fingers felt the ring on her right hand. It was the next step in their relationship, having her be his and for people to know it. He knew Quinn would probably tell all the girls today about it. But Nathan had a harder task, keeping Quinn out of the loop for her surprise birthday bash.

Judy had rented out a country club clubhouse and invited all the glee kids including their families, as well as some of Quinn's other friends from school. Because contrary to popular belief, Quinn did have friends outside of Glee club. Nathan decided that he would probably make her breakfast and then take her out to a movie and then tell her that he was going to take her out to dinner so she would dress up. It was all planned out, and hopefully things would go according to plan.

Nathan untangled himself from Quinn and went over to his room to get dressed before heading down stairs to start breakfast. He made her favorite banana pancakes, cooked up some apple wood smoked bacon, and fried up some hash browns. Nathan heard soft footsteps approach as he was serving everything into plates. He turned to see Quinn in his button-up shirt from last night and a new pair of boy short underwear. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. He smiled at her before walking over to her, his hands rested on the small of her back.

"you know. You look extremely beautiful like that." Nathan commented as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I look horrible." Quinn frowned and pouted, her arms wrapping around his neck.

_sweatpants, hair-tied, chillin' with no make up, that's when you're the prettiest, I hope that you don't take it wrong…_

Nathan recited one of his favorite hip-hop songs. He had slowly been getting Quinn into listening to more kinds of music. Quinn just blushed and kissed him softly before retreating.

"I made you breakfast. Thought you needed some good grub after last night." Nathan said.

"Thanks baby. And you made my favorite." Quinn smiled before looking down at her plate, her stomach grumbling.

"Yeah and you better like it." Nathan furrowed his eyebrows, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Dork…" Quinn laughed out before taking her plate to the table. They ate quietly for a bit before Nathan asked if Quinn would want to go out for a movie.

"Sure. What movie?" Quinn asked as she finished her last piece of bacon.

"You're the birthday girl. You pick." Nathan said with a smile.

"The hangover 2 is still playing." Quinn said

"And you call _me _the dork." Nathan said as he raised an eyebrow.

"What? I loved the first one. If we do have kids, and it turns out to be a boy. We're naming him Carlos." Quinn nodded with a smile

"Yeah…except neither of us look remotely Hispanic…I'm only a quarter Mexican. Which would make our baby like…an eighth Mexican…" Nathan stated

"I guess. We could always name him Alan. Or Doug." Quinn said as she pulled one of her knees up to her chest, resting her foot on the chair seat. Nathan glanced down between her legs before he licked his lips unconsciously. He eyed the now dark red hickeys on her inner thigh. Quinn quickly got up and walked over to the sink to wash her plate. Nathan kept his eyes trained on her butt, the hem of his shirt showing just enough of his favorite of Quinn's assets.

"Stop staring at my ass Nathan." Quinn said looking over her shoulder giving him a coy smile.

"Not my fault you have it all out there. I'm kinda glad you aren't a cheerleader anymore. I'd probably need to take cold showers at school or something." Nathan said before he stood up and walked over to Quinn, rinsing off his plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Come on. I gotta see what times the movie comes out at." Nathan said as he smacked Quinn in the behind playfully. Quinn jumped at the sensation before she turned around and followed Nathan upstairs.

"You know…I kinda like it when you do that." Quinn said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Well I kinda like it when you bite me…so it measures out well…we both like a little pain with our pleasure." Nathan raised his brow.

"I think we figured that out last night…" Quinn said. Nathan just smiled before leaning down to kiss her quickly. He walked into his room and sat his desk, opening up his laptop. Quinn sat on Nathan's mini-couch at the foot of his bed, turning on the T.V.

"The next movie is at 3:45. We can go to that one if you want." Nathan said, his eyes still on the screen.

"It's…." Quinn looked at the clock, "12:02 right now. but yeah. 3:45 sounds good. What do you wanna do till then?" Quinn said looking at Nathan.

"Whatever you want to do…I don't really care." Nathan said before he stood up to go over too her.

"Whatever?" Quinn raised one of her eyebrows

"Again? We did it like 5 times last night…" Nathan said kneeling down in front of her.

"It's fun being a girl…we can go forever almost…" Quinn said as she ran her fingers through Nathan's hair and rested her hands on his shoulders. Nathan's hands were running up and down Quinn's calves before he ran his hands up higher pushing her legs farther apart. He looked at her seductively before leaning up to kiss her.

"Let's test this theory…" he said before he moved his kisses to her inner thighs. He avoided leaving any more hickeys and just kissed each one tenderly. His fingers moving up to the hem of her underwear, curling around them before pulling them down Quinn's legs. Quinn bit her bottom lip as she watched the scene unfold. His lips leaving wet kisses on her inner thighs, his hands coming around to grab her ass.

"w-we sh-should move up to the bed…" Quinn stuttered as his lips moved closer to her hot center. Nathan stopped and looked up at her, straightening up for a bit.

"I want you to watch me." Nathan said before he went back between her legs. He nipped at her outer lips before taking one long, slow, lick through her wet slit. Quinn gasped loudly, her hands going to the top of his head. He continued for the next 45 minutes, just taking slow licks and nips, thrusting his tongue in and out of her, but never giving her release. Quinn had a good layer of sweat all over her body now, the pressure building up inside her almost to much to bare at this point.

"Nathan…please just…" Quinn moaned out. Nathan just groaned and kept licking her before speaking against one of her inner thighs.

"Please what…I thought you could go forever…" Nathan said as he nipped at her inner thighs.

"This is _torture…_" Quinn panted out pushing herself into his mouth.

"Tell me what you want Quinn…you have to be specific…" Nathan said playfully before giving her one firm lick.

"Please…just let me cum Nathan." Quinn pushed out finally. Nathan brought his lips up to her clit and sucked hard. Quinn came instantly, her fingers tugging at his hair harshly, making Nathan groan loudly, causing an even better sensation for Quinn. Nathan kept sucking lightly before licking up all she had to offer.

"50 minutes babe…I think that's a record for you…" Nathan said lowly, kissing up Quinn's neck. Quinn couldn't answer, she was still coming down from her high, she just nodded and swallowed hard, trying to catch her breath. She would swear that she was seeing stars after that.

"I'm gonna shower. I'll see you in there? I mean once you get the feeling back in your legs." Nathan joked before walking over to his bathroom.

Quinn joined him a bit later and after they both got dressed, ended up playing Halo: Reach on the Xbox for a while.

"When are Henry and Riley getting back?" Quinn asked as she kept her eyes intently on the screen.

"Uh…tonight?...something like…tha…FUCK YEAH HEADSHOT!" Nathan said excitedly, jumping up in his seat slightly. Quinn just frowned at him before laughing at his enthusiasm.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm with such a dork…" Quinn said as she rolled her eyes. Nathan paused the game quickly and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me? do I have to remind you about what happened the last time you played Black Ops with me?"

"_so I was telling Santana that she had to watch her back handsprings because she's putting to much pressure on her right wrist…" Quinn started as she was playing Black Ops with Nathan one night._

"_oh and what did she say?" Nathan said looking at the screen looking for his perfect opening._

"_well before she said anything I said she was probably gonna roll on her wrist really bad if she kept doing it…and then she was like…get off my ba….OH MY GOD! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! YOUR CHEATING!" Quinn stood up quickly pointing at Nathan._

"_What are you talking about! You totally walked into my claymore!" Nathan shouted frowning. _

"Point taken…" Quinn said with a nod. "Movies now then?" she said putting down her controller.

"Yeah. There is one more thing though. I have another surprise for you, after the movie. So your gonna have to be blindfolded again." Nathan said.

"Nathan you've already done a lot for me…" Quinn started.

"It's just dinner. But the venue is a surprise. I promise it's nothing to fancy. Just something special. Trust me." Nathan said with a small smile.

"I trust you." Quinn said before following Nathan downstairs.

The movie was just about 2 hours long with the previews. Quinn had cried a couple of times from laughing so hard. And she even snorted once, which she didn't do often unless something was truly funny. Nathan thought it was a cute attribute, and only made him laugh harder.

"Seriously one of the funniest movies ever…" Nathan said as he walked out of the theater with Quinn.

"The scene with the French bread was hilarious!" Quinn said laughing again. Nathan just admired her, he always found her laugh infectious.

"what?" Quinn said calming down and giggling slightly, noticing Nathan staring at her.

"nothing…you just look really pretty when you laugh…" Nathan smiled as he held her hand on the way through the mall. Quinn blushed slightly before she felt Nathan bring up the hand he was holding and left a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Once they got to the car, Quinn knew what was coming up and watched as Nathan took the bandana out of his pocket, placing it over her eyes. She noticed that the drive was long, so she had no idea what restaurant was even this far away.

"Are we there yet?" Quinn whined.

"Almost. 5 more minutes I promise." Nathan chuckled lightly.

"how about now?" Quinn said jokingly.

"I will drop your ass off in the middle of nowhere Quinn Fabray" Nathan answered back.

"On my birthday? That's so mean…" Quinn said laughing.

"don't tempt me…" Nathan said with a small smile. After about 7 minutes they arrived at the country club. Nathan quickly texted Judy letting her know that they were there.

"Okay there's a step here…so watch out…" Nathan said as he led Quinn to the front of the clubhouse. Quinn was completely lost, she heard the opening of a sliding door and she held on to Nathan for dear life.

"Okay…take off the bandana." Nathan said to her seeing the crowd of people in the room. Quinn pulled the bandana down to see all her friends and their familes there yelling out,

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

"OH LORD!" Quinn jumped slightly placing her hand over her heart in surprise before starting to laugh hysterically.

"Happy 18th Birthday sweetie." Judy said approaching Quinn, giving her a tight hug. Tears of joy filled Quinn's eyes. She had honestly thought that people had forgotten her birthday because of the lack of texts and calls. But she saw all of her friends there, giving her hugs and congratulating her for her birthday. Her sister and brother-in-law were there as well.

"Happy birthday sis." Gwen said giving her sister a hug, her baby bump now showing even more. George gave Quinn a hug as well.

"How's the baby doing?" Quinn asked, placing her hand on her sisters stomach. She smiled feeling a small kick from her soon-to-be nephew.

"Obviously kicking like crazy. But he's healthy and supposedly right on schedule to be due at the end of July." Gwen said rubbing her stomach.

Nathan was talking with the Glee guys as they huddled around the appetizer table.

"So you packing up for California?" Mike asked as he grabbed a couple more shrimp from a bowl.

"Yeah. I think Quinn said she was going shopping with the girls and Kurt for clothes. I already have a bunch of shorts and tees so I'm set. What about you two?" Nathan nodded towards Finn and Puck.

"Rachel and I went shopping today cause she said we needed something cool to wear to the parade…but other than that I'm all good." Finn said as he grabbed another bacon wrapped scallop from one of the trays.

"Me too. I mean not that I need to dress up, just a bunch of muscle tees, show off these guns." Puck said flexing his arms. How Puck managed to wear a tie, and a button up shirt with the sleeves cut off was amazing, Nathan thought.

"Quinn, where'd you get that ring?" Mercedes asked as she sat with Quinn, Kurt, and the other Glee girls.

"Nathan gave it to me last night as my birthday present." Quinn said showing the ring to the girls.

"ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED?" Brittany said excitedly.

"babe…that's when it's on the left hand…" Santana corrected her.

"It's a promise ring…it was really sweet…" Quinn blushed.

"Spill it Q. we all wanna know." Santana said. Quinn told the girls the story word for word. All the girls were so into the story.

"That's so romantic…" Rachel said as she looked at the ring again.

"Yeah…it was…I…I really thing he's _the one._" Quinn said.

"You really love him don't you." Tina said with a smile.

"I do. I don't think I've ever been this happy with anyone. He makes me feel special." Quinn said looking down at the ring.

"Don't ever tell him I said this. Because if you do, I'll deny it. But I like him. For you I mean. I see how happy he makes you, that he takes care of you, that he helped you through your whole…depression thing. It's almost so adorable it makes me want to vomit." Santana said playfully.

"only you can start saying something sweet and just kill it at the end…" Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled at her best friend.

"And you love me for it." Santana winked at her.

The rest of the party was amazing. Most of the kids danced and talked the night away. Quinn thanked everybody who came, completely happy with her life at that moment. Shelby even came with Beth, and although it was a bit awkward for Rachel, she took it well and even played with Beth and Riley.

The party came to an end too soon. And soon it was just Quinn and Nathan back in Nathan's room.

"So did you enjoy your Birthday?" Nathan asked as they lay in bed together.

"Best birthday yet. Thank you for everything today Nathan, I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you." Quinn said running her hand over his cheek. Nathan grabbed her right hand and ran his thumb over her ring.

"You wearing this ring. And you being here with me in this moment, makes everything worth it Quinn." Nathan whispered softly. Quinn scooted closer and kissed him chastely.

"I love you Nathan." Quinn said rubbing small circles over his brow with her thumb, moving them to his temple. Nathan closed his eyes at the feeling before leaning in to kiss her again.

"I love you too. Happy Birthday baby." Nathan said before they drifted off to sleep.

**Post A/N: alright folks. That's chapter one! Hopefully you enjoyed it. If you didn't. let me know. :] and if you did…let me know too. reviews are awesome. **

**Next Chapter: Shopping/Girl bonding time, Nathan/Henry bonding, getting ready for California.**

**Coming up: road trip, some parties, Drunk!Rachel, Quinn's elusive list of Fantasies. **


	2. Bond

City By the Bay

**Chapter 2: Bond**

**June 15****th**** 2011**

Quinn had woken up early that morning to get ready. Her and the girls were supposed to go shopping today for clothes. She quickly showered and got ready and by the time Rachel texted her saying she was about to leave to pick her up, it was already 10am. She walked over to Nathan's room seeing him still asleep.

"Nathan…" she whispered into his ear. Nathan just groaned and buried his face into his pillow.

"Baby…" she whined grasping his shoulders. Nathan breathed in deep and turned towards her.

"Rachel's on her way to pick me up…are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Quinn said as bent over Nathan's bed, her hand just on the other side of Nathan's torso. Nathan rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he looked up and smiled.

"No it's okay. You go. Maybe I'll meet up with you guys for lunch though." Nathan said groggily.

"Okay…do I get a kiss before I leave?" Quinn smiled down at him. Nathan reached up, pushing her hair back. Quinn leaned down and kissed him quickly before retreating.

"If you're lucky…you'll get more than a kiss…" Nathan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Rachel's gonna be here in 20 minutes Nathan…" Quinn rolled her eyes and gave him a similar raised eyebrow look.

"Well that's why they call them quickies baby…I mean…that's at least enough time for you…" Nathan said as he sat up.

"I just took a shower. And did my hair…" Quinn protested watching as Nathan sat up in bed.

Nathan had Quinn against the wall with his hand down her pants in 3 minutes. And in another 10, he had her close to the edge. Quinn bit her bottom lip trying to suppress the moans that she wanted to emit. Nathan kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her, the heel of his hand pushing up on her clit ever thrust inward.

"Please Nathan…harder…f-fuck…" Quinn pushed out as she put her head back against the wall. Nathan followed her instructions increasing his power, curling his fingers.

"Oh god…" Quinn tensed her legs up as he hit the perfect spot, "don't stop…please don't stop…god…" Quinn ground her hips against his hand, she was so close she could taste it. Nathan was kissing up and down her neck, his other hand grasping her ass. He could feel the slow pulsing around his fingers and he knew she was about to go over the edge. But suddenly the sound of Quinn's ringtone was going off in her back pocket. Nathan slowed down and looked at Quinn, his eyebrow arched questioningly.

"ignore it…just…keep going…." Quinn pleaded, rolling her hips into his hand. Nathan grew a devilish smile on his face. He slowly increased up speed before whispering in Quinn's ear.

"Let's make this interesting shall we…" He said as he snaked his hand into Quinn's back pocket, taking out her phone. Quinn looked at him wide eyed as he kept pumping harder.

"Let's see how quiet you can be baby…."Nathan said before he looked at the screen seeing Rachel's name.

"hello?" Nathan asked calmly as he slammed his fingers back into Quinn. Quinn's eyes rolled back as she closed her eyes tightly, feeling the closeness of her orgasm again.

"Nathan? It's Rachel…I'm outside right now…is Quinn ready?" Rachel asked. Nathan thrust even harder and a short high-pitched moan escaped Quinn's lips before she had the chance to bite down into Nathan's shoulder. Nathan grinned before speaking the next words.

"Yeah. She's coming….give her 5 minutes." He said, slowing down his pace, letting her ride out her orgasm.

"um…o-okay. thanks…" Rachel said slightly confused with what she just heard over the phone. Her supposed sixth sense, (or as Finn called it, her Spider sense) was tingling. She was pretty sure she heard Quinn moan in the background of that call.

"I hate you…" Quinn panted out as she let the wall behind her hold her up.

"that's the thanks I get for making you cum?" Nathan raised an eyebrow putting Quinn's phone back into her back pocket. Quinn just walked (staggered) into the bathroom and freshened up before walking back out.

"be good…" she said to Nathan who was already setting up to play Call of Duty: Black Ops. Quinn grabbed her purse and leaned down to kiss him quickly.

"Always. Have fun baby…" Nathan answered back with a smile. Quinn rushed downstairs and over to Rachel's car.

"Sorry Rach…I uh…got caught up. Ready to go?" Quinn asked putting on her seatbelt.

"Were you and Nathan just having sex?" Rachel blurted out.

"WHAT? NO!" Quinn shouted and turned to look at Rachel with a classic _what the fuck _face.

"You're being oddly defensive Quinn…." Rachel started

"Well I mean you can't just ask me if I was just having sex, Rachel." Quinn scoffed trying to keep her eyesight off the tiny brunette.

"Quinn I hope you know that I don't feel uncomfortable talking about sex with you. You are one of my good friends, and even Santana and I, who as you know doesn't even like me that much, can talk about being intimate with our partner…" Rachel stated

"Look Berry. You maybe feel comfortable talking about it. But I don't. So if we can please stay away from anything sexual throughout this car ride, I would really appreciate it." Quinn said sternly, glaring at Rachel. Rachel just nodded and kept her eyes on the road. It was quiet for a moment before Rachel's smile grew into a wide grin.

"you guys totally did it…"

"BERRY." Quinn threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

Time had passed by slowly. Nathan had already been playing video games for the past hour and it had felt like 5. Nathan had already killed about a million Cuban communists alone, but it quickly grew tiresome. Quinn had left him there at home with Riley and Henry who were downstairs at the moment. Nathan crashed back on his bed, only to roll over and trudge over to Henry's office downstairs.

"Hey Henry. Whatcha doin?" Nathan said walking over to Henry who was on his computer.

"Just uploading some pictures from Quinn's birthday and some other ones." Henry said smiling at Nathan. Nathan walked around to see the screen, the pictures passing by quickly. There were a lot of him and Quinn, and a lot of Quinn and the girls, a couple of Nathan and the guys.

"I think this one was one of my favorites of you and Quinn." Henry said clicking on one of the thumbnails. It was one of the pictures that Henry had taken when Nathan and Quinn were in the kitchen. Quinn was hunched over laughing hysterically with Nathan hunched over her, his hands wrapped around her waist, his face partially buried in Quinn's hair. The sunlight in the background giving them the perfect lighting.

"I like that one too. Can you send me some of these?" Nathan asked looking at some of the other pictures. There was one of Quinn and Nathan dancing at her party, her head resting against his chest, while his rested on top of her head, both their eyes closed. There was one of all the glee guys making poses trying to show off their muscles. Another of all the girls posing with each other. There were other funny ones, one of Nathan dancing with Santana and Brittany at the same time. One of Quinn and Puck making faces at each other.

"Sure. I'll send them to your email." Henry said as he opened up his Internet browser.

"Is there anything you needed?" Henry asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know it's going to be tough with Quinn and I gone next week. Are you sure you're still okay with this?" Nathan said as he leaned against one of the bookshelves.

"Nathan. You and Quinn have been through a lot the last couple of months. I think this is a good distraction for you too. It's summer, be with your friends, have fun." Henry said seriously.

"But you need some rest too. You've been working like crazy lately, you hardly sleep, maybe you should come along or something." Nathan suggested.

"I just miss her Nathan." Henry said looking down at his feet. " I knew it was going to be hard. I knew I would wake up each morning and wish that I was waking up next to her. I knew I'd go into the closet and still smell her perfume in there. I know she's gone. What I didn't know was even knowing the fact that she's not coming back, that I'd still wait in the living room hoping she'd walk in through the front door."

"You're my son Nathan. We may not be blood related, but you are my son. I promised your mom that I would not only take care of her, but you as well. And now all I have left is you, Riley, and now Quinn. You all keep me grounded, keep me moving forward instead of always looking back. I'll be okay Nathan. You don't have to worry about me." Henry said with a small smile. Nathan nodded and smiled back.

"Thanks dad." Nathan said before going back up to his room. He downloaded the pictures Henry sent him onto his computer before uploading them to his phone and then to a memory chip. Nathan sent them to Quinn's new iPhone, which Judy had gotten her. Nathan had walked back down stairs and grabbed his keys from the bowl in the living room.

"Hey Henry I'll be right back. Gonna print some of these pictures. Maybe get something to eat on the way back. Do you need anything?" Nathan asked.

"Nope. I'm good. Thanks though." Henry replied as he paid more attention to his photos.

Quinn was at the mall Santana, Britt, and Rachel when she received the pictures Nathan sent her. She looked down at her screen and smiled at the images.

"What you smiling like a fool at?" Santana said as she waited in line to buy some of her clothes that she picked out

"Nathan just sent me some pictures that Henry took from the party yesterday. They look really good." Quinn said turning her phone so the other girls good see.

"Awww…that one's really cute. It looks like some magazine add or something." Brittany commented on the picture of Nathan and Quinn in the kitchen.

"Did Henry take these?" Rachel asked as he looked at the pictures.

"Yeah. He's been obsessed with taking pictures now that he's taking that class. I have to admit he is really good at it." Quinn answered looking through the other pictures as well.

"He really is. These are amazing." Rachel said. "I like this one." Rachel said laughing at the picture of all the guys posing.

"Sometimes I don't get those guys…" Santana commented as she shook her head. While waiting in line Quinn texted Nathan back.

**Thanks for the pictures baby. They look really nice. Tell Henry he did amazing. – Quinn**

**I'll tell him when I get home. I'm getting that one of you and me in the kitchen laughing like idiots printed so I can have it in my room. ;] -Nathan**

**Thanks for such a romantic description of the picture… :[ -Quinn**

**Well…only one of us in the picture looks like an idiot… -Nathan.**

**I'm glad you've admitted that to your self. LOL. –Quinn**

**What? I meant it was you. Hahahaha. Jk baby. How's your girls shopping thing doing? –Nathan**

**I hate you…. (jk. I don't.) It's going good. I showed the girls the pictures. They like them. –Quinn**

**I love you too babe. ;] oh well cool. Did you guys eat yet? – Nathan **

**Nope. We're headed to target in a bit. Santana is buying some clothes.–Quinn **

**Oh sweet! I'm almost done here. if it's cool I can meet up with you guys and then I'll eat lunch with you too. See you soon baby. –Nathan**

**Of course it's okay! See you when you get here. –Quinn**

"Nathan I suppose?" Rachel asked as she put her own phone away.

"Yeah. He said he was gonna come by and have lunch with us." Quinn smiled sliding her phone into her pocket.

Minutes later the four girls were strolling through target when Nathan came up to them.

"Hey guys." Nathan said with a smile as he waved at the girls. "Hey baby." He said to Quinn before kissing her quickly. Quinn smiled at him as he retreated. She always liked seeing him more casually dressed, just an old band tee, shorts, and lace up vans.

"Once you two are done eye fucking each other I'd really like to get some bathing suits. Just FYI." Santana said glaring at the couple. Nathan just rolled his eyes and put his arm around Quinn as they walked down to the bathing suit section. The girls looked through for a while and Nathan picked out some board shorts for himself

"I think that'd hurt…" Brittany said quietly.

"what?" Santana asked as she looked through some of the racks.

"eye fucking…" Brittany said.

"no you don't…nevermind. Yes it would hurt Britt." Santana said before turning her attention back to the rack of swimsuits.

The girls picked out the ones they wanted to try on and headed towards the dressing room, Nathan standing outside waiting for them.

"I think I really like this one" Rachel called out as she stepped out from her dressing room to take a better look in the big mirror. Santana stepped out of her own dressing room and took one look at Rachel.

"NO FUCKING WAY BERRY."

"What it's not that bad! The cut does wonderful things for my butt and legs." Rachel said looking at the Latina

"It's argyle." Santana deadpanned.

"So?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. Santana strutted over to her and pulled her towards the entrance of the dressing room.

"Archer…please tell Berry that an Argyle bikini is against the laws of nature…I mean look at it." Santana pointed out to her. Nathan's eyes just widened. The bathing suit was red argyle, which he thought was hideous. But the cut of the small bikini accentuated ever curve. The worst part of it was Santana was in a dark red and black bikini, and that girl seriously had no tan lines what so ever.

"Uh…I'm…" Nathan couldn't find the words to say exactly.

"it's so hideous that you broke him berry. See what you did?" Santana said letting Rachel go finally before turning around and going back into the dressing room. Rachel blushed as Nathan kept staring at her,

"You okay there Nathan?" Rachel said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Uh….y-yeah. Sorry…I don't think it's that bad to be honest. It looks good on you." Nathan nodded.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled before turning around and going back into her own dressing room. Nathan couldn't help but stare at the short girls ass.

"God help me…" Nathan mumbled as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Babe…what do you think of this one?" Quinn said as she walked out towards Nathan. Nathan looked back down eyeing Quinn in a dark red halter top bikini. The bottoms were boy short cut with gold trim and it accentuated her rear and strong legs perfectly. Her abs were in perfect view, cut and toned. Nathan just kept staring and couldn't move any part of his body.

"Nathan…" Quinn said waving her hands in front of his face. Nathan snapped out of his trance and finally spoke

"…perfect." Is all he could say before Quinn's smile grew into a wide grin.

"Thanks baby…you got some drool on your lip though…" Quinn said pointing to her own lips.

"You know. If I wasn't prone to be a bit jealous. I'd totally let you walk around in a swimsuit all day." Nathan joked putting his hands on his hips. Quinn raised an eyebrow. Nathan just smirked and shrugged at his girlfriend before watching her walk back into the dressing room.

The girls had bought their bathing suits and decided to head over to the food court to finally eat. Rachel and Quinn opted for some sushi, Nathan and Brittany wanted Hot dog on a stick, while Santana had marched over to Taco Bell.

"What are you gonna get?" Brittany asked Nathan while they waited in line.

"uh…probably a regular corn dog, large fries, and…a large strawberry lemonade." Nathan said as he felt his stomach grumble. "what about you Brittany?" he asked the blonde.

"ummmm…a cheese dog. Large Fries. And a regular lemonade. I'm really hungry. Santana really worked up my appetite in the dressing room." Brittany said as she looked excited towards the front of the line. Nathan blushed slightly and smiled at her confession that he was pretty sure was supposed to be kept secret.

"Oh. Well…that's…good I guess…" Nathan answered before going next. The girl at the register looked at Nathan asking for his order.

"What can I get for you today?" she said.

"Can I get a regular corn dog, large fries, and a large strawberry lemonade…" Nathan looked back at Brittany who was still in line.

"Okay is that all today?"

"Actually…can you add a cheese dog, another large fries and a large regular lemonade?" Nathan asked.

"Sure. That's going to be 15.32" the girl said taking Nathan's 20 dollar bill.

"Hey Brittany come here really quick." Nathan said as he took back his change and looked at the girl at the register " thank you." He said to her with a smile.

"is she gonna help me get my cheese dog?" Brittany asked confused.

"No I ordered it for you. Lunch is on me." Nathan smiled at his blonde friend.

"Do I have to eat it off you? I don't think Santana would like that…" Brittany said looking up to the ceiling in thought.

"Uh…no Brittany it's an expression. I paid for your lunch. So you don't have to pay." Nathan explained as he stood at the condiment station getting his ketchup and mustard.

"Oh okay. Thanks Nathan. You know you're always really nice. That's why Quinn likes you. That and you go down on her all the time." Brittany said as she pumped out some mustard into her tray. Nathan's eyes widened and turned to Brittany before turning to one of the other workers that just happened to be directly in front of them. The girl worker raised her brow at Nathan and his now crimson colored cheeks.

"Maybe we should find a table Brittany…" Nathan said walking quickly towards the seating area.

"What's up with you?" Santana said as she approached both Nathan and Brittany at the table.

"Nothing." Nathan said shyly as he bit into his corn dog.

"Nathan bought me lunch." Brittany said excitedly as she dipped one of her fries into her tray of ketchup.

"Hey." Quinn said as she approached the table, sitting next to Nathan. Rachel sat on the other side of Nathan in front of Brittany, with Santana in front of Nathan.

"What'd you get?" Nathan asked looking at Quinn's tray.

"Tempura veggies, chicken teriyaki, some steamed rice and a California hand roll." Quinn answered. Nathan smiled and nodded at her before turning to Rachel. "what about you Rach?"

"Veggie cream cheese rolls. And some chicken teriyaki." Rachel said as she put some soy sauce in a small cup.

"What'd you get San?" Quinn said nodding towards her taco bell tray.

"Nacho's supreme and two steak Baja chalupas. And an extra large Mtn. Dew. Meal of champions." Santana said as she unwrapped her first Baja chalupa. They ate silently for a while before Nathan chimed in.

"So how was the other shopping going? I see you all have a couple of bags that aren't from Target." Nathan said as he took a bite of his corn dog.

"Very well actually I found some really nice skirts and tops at Forever 21." Rachel said.

"Yeah I found some awesome daisy duke shorts and an outfit for the parade." Santana said eating some of her steak taco.

"yeah that's a big thing for the parade. Crazy outfits. Lots of fluorescent colors. And skin. I think I'm gonna go in a really tight hot pink tank top and some black shorts." Nathan said.

"That's really gay." Santana answered back.

"Well it is the gay pride parade Santana…plus they'll know. I'll have a really hot blonde on my arm the hold time." Nathan said looking over at Quinn. "What are you gonna wear?"

"Probably some short shorts and a tight tank top. Maybe it'll match yours." Quinn said looking at Nathan. He smiled at her and looked at Brittany, "did you get anything for the parade Brittany?"

"I got a tutu. It's bright green. And I got some long stripped socks. Me and San are gonna look awesome." Brittany said

"a tutu huh?" Nathan laughed slightly looking at Santana, imagining her in the bright green get-up.

"I'm gonna look totally hot Archer. Watch." Santana said throwing a piece of lettuce at him. They talked for a bit long while eating before Quinn reached over stealing a couple fries from Nathan.

"Hey…get your own…" Nathan said playfully.

"I'm still hungry…" Quinn said. She had already finished her food and only had half her drink left.

"You've been stealing my food like crazy lately…jeez…I'm surprised I'm not like…skin and bones right now." Nathan said pulling his fries closer.

"Maybe you're pregnant again." Santana shrugged. Nathan choked on his lemonade and looked at Quinn. Rachel's jaw was almost hitting the table with her eyes as big as saucers, and Brittany just nervously took a bite out of her corn dog. Quinn's mouth hung open looking back at Nathan

"What? It's not like you guys aren't safe right?" Santana said looking at the couple.

"…Right?" Santana said more forcefully, glaring at Nathan.

"uh…well I mean…the last couple times…" Nathan

"I'm on the pill…I mean there's like a 1 in 100,000 chance I can get pregnant…" Quinn pushed out.

"But there's still a chance Quinn. The fact that both of you are young and fit give you a higher fertility rate…which means you have a higher chance of getting pregnant…" Rachel said

"I can't believe you guys are that stupid…" Santana scoffed and shook her head in disappointment.

"Look we don't know if Quinn is pregnant for sure. Or if at all. Can we maybe not talk about this in public?" Nathan said lowering his voice.

"Fine. But if she is pregnant. I'm killing you first" Santana said turning towards Nathan, "and you second." She said to Quinn.

The rest of the shopping trip wasn't as fun. Quinn was thinking about what had happened in the food court. She was getting hungrier lately, and she was being kind of moody. Nathan had left right after lunch, privately telling Quinn that he would stop by the drug store to get a pregnancy test or two….or five.

When Quinn got home she found Henry making come Chili and cornbread for dinner, because it was the only other thing than grilled cheese he could make.

"Hey Henry." Quinn said with a small smile.

"Quinn. How was shopping?" Henry asked seeing the four bags of clothes Quinn had gotten. "Looks like it went well."

"Yeah. It was good." Quinn said with a fake smile. "Where's Nathan?" she asked.

"I think he's upstairs. Probably playing video games. Can you let him know dinner's gonna be ready in 15." Henry said.

"Sure." Quinn spoke before rushing upstairs once she was out of Henry's line of site. She walked into Nathan's room seeing him sitting on his bed, forearms rested on top of his knees.

"Hey. You're back." Nathan looked up and spoke calmly, but Quinn could see the panic behind his eyes

"Yeah." Quinn said sitting down next to him. It was silent for a moment, both of them trying to recollect their thoughts.

"I got…I got like 3 different pregnancy tests at the drug store…" Nathan said looking up at the bag on his desk.

"Oh. Okay." Quinn said before she stood up and walked over to the bag. "I can take them now…" Quinn said looking at Nathan, the look of uncertainty clearly showing on his face.

"Yeah…I'll give you some privacy…" Nathan said as he stood

"You don't have to leave it's not like you're gonna be in there with me…" Quinn said slightly confused.

"I don't wanna hear you pee…that's a little to kinky for my tastes…" Nathan said trying to lighten the mood. "I'll be right outside." He finished as he walked out into the hall. Once Quinn finished, (how she had enough pee for three pregnancy test, she didn't know), but she went out to get Nathan.

"Okay. We have to wait 10 minutes." Quinn said as she sat down on the edge of his bed. Nathan saw the tears in her eyes the instant she looked up.

"baby…" Nathan started as he kneeled down in front of her.

"how could I be so stupid…?" Quinn cried out placing her face in her hands.

"hey…you're not stupid…and this isn't your fault. I should have been responsible too…" Nathan said pulling her hands away, holding them in his own.

"What are we gonna do Nathan? What if I really am pregnant again? I can't go through this again…I just can't. " Quinn said tears still falling down her face. she threw her hands up to look up at the ceiling, "it makes sense though, I'm getting along with my mom and sister now, I have a good family support system, we won nationals, I have a guy you actually genuinely loves me, and now this. I should just give up…you took it all away." She said to the sky.

"hey…look at me Quinn…" Nathan said softly, bringing her chin down to meet his eyes.

"See this ring I gave you?" Nathan said bring the hand with the ring up. "This was me telling you that I would never leave you. No matter what. That I'll help you through whatever happens. That if you were to give up, I'd pull you up and dust you off, and fight for whatever's worth with you. If you're pregnant. We'll make it through. I'll take care of our baby. And I'll love it as much as I love you…" Nathan said kissing her hand.

"I love you Nathan…I love you." Quinn kept whispering to him as she kissed his forehead. Nathan closed his eyes and leaned up to kiss her cheek before sitting next to her, his hand still holding hers.

After 10 minutes they walked hand in hand into the bathroom looking at the three pregnancy tests. All of them negative. Quinn turned into Nathan's chest and started crying.

"Hey…it's okay see…they're all minuses. That's good right? I mean like…minuses mean not pregnant? Not like…negative cause your having kids?..." Nathan asked in confusion.

"No…I'm happy that I'm not pregnant…tears of joy…" Quinn said between her cries.

"oh okay…" Nathan said holding her closer and stroking her hair.

"I told you everything was gonna be okay baby…" Nathan said before leaving a kiss into the side of her head. Quinn sniffled and looked up at Nathan who just smiled at her.

"You're too amazing for me you know that? I don't deserve someone like you." Quinn said looking into his eyes. She saw as Nathan's expression turned serious, his hands on either side of her cheeks, wiping the extra tears away.

"Quinn Fabray. Even if it kills me, I will show you how amazing and beautiful you are. I promise you that." Nathan said before leaving a kiss on her lips.

**Post A/N: relatively short chapter. The next few when they're in California should be longer. Anyways hope you enjoyed. :] **


	3. Alpha

City By The Bay

**Chapter 3: Alpha**

**June 18****th**** 2011**

It was their last day in Lima. Nathan had invited all of the Glee kids to a party at his house. The people going to California were going to sleep over so they could leave early in the morning. They were planning on getting to San Francisco by Monday, which was two days from now. And that's only if things went on schedule. Which was almost impossible since Rachel decided to make an hourly schedule of pit stops and estimated gas fill ups based on the make of the RV they had rented.

"So you said we're leaving at 6am?" Rachel asked Nathan as she placed the large schedule book on the kitchen counter. Everyone just looked at her like she was crazy before Nathan answered calmly.

"Yes Rachel. For the 5th time, we are leaving at 6am. No ifs, ands, or buts." Nathan said with a small smile.

"Okay. Oh I am SO EXCITED! I've already had my suitcase packed for a week." Rachel stated as she did a little excited jump. Nathan just laughed along with the girls and Finn who was in the kitchen as well.

"I wish I could have gone with ya'll. But I need to do this internship at my dad's office." Mercedes said as she took a sip of lemonade.

"I wish you could have come too 'Cedes." Quinn said as she leaned back into Nathan.

"Well at least Matt will still be here in Lima." Mercedes said with a smile.

"I'm sure he'll keep you company Mercedes." Santana said with a wink and a nudge. Mercedes just rolled her eyes and laughed slightly before walking out into the backyard. All the girls and Kurt had gone into their little gossip circle while the guys were out on the grassy area throwing around the football.

"So man did you make those reservations for the hotel in the city?" Finn asked as he tossed the football to Nathan.

"Yup everyone has their rooms. Well all the couples have solo beds. And Puck and Kurt have two separate beds." Nathan said as he tossed the ball to Puck.

"I'm freakin excited bro. But what if I mean…what if I meet some hot chick down there and we wanna get down and dirty. I definitely don't want Kurt around when I'm mackin' on some chick." Puck said throwing the ball to Matt.

"Well she can take you back to her place or something." Nathan said.

"Speaking of mackin' on chicks. Have you and Mercedes done it yet Matt?" Puck asked one of they shyer members of New Directions.

"She wants to wait. And that's cool with me. I think she just feels self-conscious or whatever. I think she's fine just the way she is." Matt answered back before tossing the ball to Mike.

"Quinn get's like that sometimes. Although I don't know why…I just wish I could show her that's she's beautiful ya know?" Nathan said before catching the ball that Mike had thrown to him.

"I think all girls are like that. Rachel always thinks I'm gonna cheat on her or whatever because she thinks she's not pretty enough. I mean even guys are pretty self conscious about their bodies too." Finn said catching the ball from Nathan.

"Pfft. I'm not self-conscious of my body. I'm a fucking stud." Puck said flexing his biceps.

"No it's true. I mean I'm a fit guy, but I work pretty hard to keep my body the way it is. Quinn definitely appreciates it, that's for sure…" Nathan said.

"So what's been up with you and Quinn. I mean I know ya'll done the dirty, but what's miss ex-celibacy club president got in her dirty little closet?" Puck asked bluntly.

Nathan just smiled and caught the ball from Mike.

"Damn so she's gotten pretty naughty huh?" Mike said with a small laugh.

"Quinn's…definitely got a dirty side. But we haven't tried anything TOO crazy." Nathan answered shyly before throwing the ball to Puck.

"I feel like that's so weird to hear. I mean when we dated I couldn't even touch her below the waist. She'd like end up moving my hands away and telling me to pray." Finn said before catching the ball from Puck.

"Yeah…she's definitely mentioned God a couple times when we do things…except it's usually followed by my name at the top of her lungs…" Nathan said smugly. He usually wasn't this open about his relationship with Quinn. But it was just him and the guys. There was a deep seeded need to be the Alpha dog whenever he was in a group of males.

"oohhhh" Puck said with a huge smile on his face. He would never admit it. But he kinda looked up to Nathan. He had good grades, a good girl, a good future planned out. But at the same time, he wasn't some nerd, he was still pretty badass in his own way.

"What about you and Rachel, Finn?" Nathan asked as they all huddled closer slightly tired from playing catch.

"It's been harder to like…do it, cause her dad's have been home more lately. But when we do find time, we end up doing it about 3 times in a night now." Finn said with a proud smile.

"How is she in the sack?" Puck asked bluntly. Finn and Nathan shot him a look. "What it's just a question!" Puck said.

"She's…energetic? I don't know. I want to like…try other things, but she's so little, I think I'm gonna break her or something. It's not that she's not like…satisfied or whatever, but it does tend to get repetitive some nights." Finn confessed.

"Dude. Look, I promise you won't break her. In all honesty, when Quinn and me first started doing things. I wasn't sure what she was comfortable with. I knew about her past with the celibacy club and everything. But I just kinda asked her. I know it sounds weird but sometimes asking can be a turn on for them. It's like showing that you care enough to ask. And if she's scared, be reassuring. Say that they'll be okay. just trust me okay?" Nathan said to Finn placing a hand on his shoulder. Finn just nodded and gave the other man a smile. Finn liked Nathan. He was someone to look up to in a way. He protected Rachel even if she wasn't even his girlfriend, he always had the best advice about stuff, and he always helped him with his homework no matter how late it was.

"How about we get the girls and Kurt in this game? Some two hand touch football?" Mike said putting his arms around Matt and Pucks shoulders.

"I'm down." Nathan said before walking over to the girls and Kurt who were on the deck.

"Hey you girls wanna play a small game of two-hand touch?" Nathan asked holding up the football.

"What are we touching?" Brittany asked her eyes wide.

"Touch football Brittany. Come on it'll be fun." Nathan smiled passing the football to Brittany. Brittany caught it and smiled looking at Santana, "I wanna be on San's team."

"Okay well you and Santana can be on one team." Nathan said as the other guys approached.

"Finn you wanna be team captain?" Nathan turned and asked.

"Sure." Finn said with a smile.

"Okay then I'll be the other team captain. You can have Brittany and Santana." Nathan said.

"I'll be the ref" Artie said

"Okay. You pick your next two then." Finn said watching Brittany and Santana move to his side.

"I'll pick Puck and Kurt." Nathan said

"I pick Quinn and Rachel." Finn said with a smile.

"Okay then I'll take Mercedes and Tina"

"Then I'll take Mike and you can take Matt" Finn said.

"Okay cool." Nathan said "we should play in the front lawn though. Or at least in the street." Nathan suggested and everyone nodded.

The kids all set up in the street, both teams in their huddle, Henry, Riley, and Artie on the _"sidelines" _.

"Alright. Puck why don't you and Matt take the long receiving passes. Kurt you can be my running back. And girls you two can go out for short passes okay?" Nathan said looking at his team. Everyone nodded and smiled putting their hands in the middle of their huddle.

"Team awesome on 3. 1...2…3. TEAM AWESOME" the team separated and lined up playing offense first. Finn's team set up on defense with Finn taking Puck, Mike on Matt, Quinn on Nathan, Rachel on Kurt, Santana on Mercedes, and Brittany blocking Tina.

Nathan hiked the ball and backed away hearing Quinn count 5 alligators quickly. He saw Tina open and passed the ball to her that she caught but was quickly tagged by Brittany.

"Gotta be quicker than that Fabray." Nathan teased before leaving a quick kiss on her forehead. Quinn moved away and stuck her tongue out at him before going to her teams huddle.

"Good job Tee!" Nathan gave Tina a high five and huddled with the team.

"Thanks Nathan." Tina smiled at her accomplishment. Artie even gave her a good job from the sidelines.

"Puck go out long and then cut right. I'll get the ball to you. Matt I want you and Kurt to distract them. So run parallel left. And girls I want you to cross left. Ready…break" Nathan said before going up to the line where Artie was.

"Set….hut…hut…hike!" Nathan said before dropping back and looking for his opening before hearing Quinn call

"BLITZ!" Quinn hurried towards Nathan. Nathan staggered sideways finding Puck and throwing a good pass to him. Quinn accidently miscalculated her speed and bumped harshly into Nathan, which sent them both to the ground. Nathan sat up to see Puck doing a victory dance in the end zone and he smiled before looking back down at Quinn who was rolling over.

"Baby, are you okay?" Nathan asked looking at her leg. She had scrapped up her shin pretty bad.

"I think I just rolled my ankle wrong…" Quinn said holding her ankle, watching as everyone came up to her.

"I'll take you inside and patch you up." Nathan said as he looked at everyone else. "You guys keep playing we'll be right back." Nathan said before putting his arm under Quinn's knees and his other arm around her back. He picked her up easily and carried her into the house.

"Thanks. You're like a knight in shining armor." Quinn teased as Nathan sat her up on the counter. Nathan laughed as he turned around to get the first aid kit from one of the cabinets.

"So what does that make you? A princess?" Nathan said as he tore a piece of paper towel and ran it under hot water.

"No, that makes me Queen." Quinn said as she felt the warm cloth on her skin cleaning around the scrape. Nathan laughed slightly before answering.

"That must make the King pretty mad if one of his knights is banging his wife." Nathan said before running his hand up the back of Quinn's leg, resting on her calve.

"Well maybe the King doesn't satisfy her like this young, hunky, Knight does." Quinn said teasingly before seeing Nathan open one of the alcohol wipes. She stared at it before Nathan started approaching her wound with it. Quinn flinched and tried to take her leg away. Nathan looked up at her and smiled.

"Don't be such a baby. It'll be over in a second." Nathan said looking at her trying not to laugh.

"Can't we like…not put alcohol on it?" Quinn said slightly terrified.

"Baby…we have to make sure there's no bacteria or anything. I promise it'll be over in a second.

"But it's gonna hurt Nath…OW!" Quinn yelled hitting him in the chest as he dabbed at her wound with the alcohol pad. Nathan chuckled lightly before blowing cool air on her leg.

"Sissy…" Nathan said looking at her before putting some ointment on it and putting a gauzed pad and some tape, sealing off her scrape.

"Jerk." Quinn said before watching him lean down and kiss her now covered wound.

"There feel better?" Nathan said placing his hands on the counter, his body now between her legs.

"I think I hurt my lip too. Mind kissing it for me?" Quinn teased leaning into Nathan. Nathan rolled his eyes and leaned into her kissing her softly at first before feeling the kiss intensify.

"Archer she hurt her freakin leg not her face…or her tongue" Santana said from the doorway. Nathan backed away and looked up at Santana.

"Please Santana. You and Brittany totally did it right after Brittany got hurt during Cheerios practice that one time sophomore year." Quinn said looking at the stunned Latina.

"What? How did you even know that?" Santana said putting her hands on her hips.

"Coach sent me in after you guys were taking forever. I was traumatized for days after I heard all the noises coming from the locker room" Quinn said with a frown.

"Fine. Well I just came in to get some water." Santana just rolled her eyes and walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Nathan placed some ice in a plastic bag and wrapped it in a kitchen towel before putting it on Quinn's ankle.

"How's your ankle feeling?" Nathan said holding her foot up. He held her just above the ankle and his other hand held her foot before slowly rolling it from side to side.

"It's a lot better now…the ice helps." Quinn winced as her ankles bent a bit to far to the right.

"We'll leave the ice on there for a while okay? You can sit on the sidelines. Henry will take your place until you feel okay. Sound good?" Nathan said with a smile. Quinn smiled and nodded before leaving a quick kiss on Nathan's cheek.

"You're SO my knight in shining armor." Quinn said before Nathan helped her off the counter. She limped over to the front yard, her arm around Nathan's neck.

"And you're my Queen." Nathan said leaving a kiss on the back of her hand as he knelt down in front of her. Quinn sat down with Riley in her lap.

"Henry you wanna take Quinn's place for a bit till she feels better?" Nathan said approaching the other Glee kids. Henry brushed off his shorts and walked over to the kids.

Finn's team was now down by two touchdowns but was about to score one.

"Hey Henry's gonna take Quinn's place for now. What are the downs?" Nathan asked as he huddled with his team.

"Dude…isn't your step dad kinda…old?" Puck said looking at Henry. "No offense Mr. Clark."

"We'll see Mr. Puckerman." Henry said lifting one of his eyebrows before going over to his own team huddle

"They're 4th and goal right now so we just gotta stop them." Puck said

"Alright. Ready…break." Nathan said before heading over to the line of scrimmage.

Henry was set up as quarterback with Rachel behind him as his running back. Finn and mike on the ends as receivers and Santana and Brittany in the middle. Henry hiked the ball and dropped back. Nathan expected him to throw to Finn now as now in the end zone. But Henry ended up tossing the ball to Rachel who was running around everyone. Nathan rushed towards her but couldn't catch up and Rachel ended up scoring a touchdown for her team. She jumped up in victory and started laughing.

"Damn Archer how the hell did you let Berry score?" Santana teased

"Well she's like super small. I didn't see her. Good job though Rach." Nathan said putting his hand out for a high five from the short brunette.

"Thank you Nathan. I'm glad that I could kick your ass at a said man's sport." Rachel said before giving him a high five.

"You sure you could even reach my ass?" Nathan teased back. Rachel just stuck her tongue out at Nathan before celebrating with her team. They kept playing for a while. The street was being filled with laughter and the sound of running footsteps, along with a few yells of "CAR!" whenever someone drove down the street. Now it was the last play of the game and it was all tied up. 4 touchdowns to 4. Nathan's team had the ball in possession.

"Kurt. This ones going to you." Nathan said in their huddle.

"Uh. Are you sure that's a good idea Nathan?" Kurt and Puck asked at the same time.

"Definitely. They're going to expect me to pass it to puck. But I'm gonna toss it back to you, then me, Mercedes, and Tina are gonna help block for you. We're basically gonna stack all the guys on my left side and have the girls on my right. With you right behind me. Once I give you the ball just run right and we'll block you and we'll score okay?" Nathan said his plan.

"Okay. Let's do this." Kurt said confidently. The team broke out of their huddle and went to the line of scrimmage. Quinn had come in to play again and she was glaring at Nathan. He raised an eyebrow at her before he blew her a kiss teasingly.

"You're going down Archer!" Quinn yelled at him. A devilish grin grew on his face before he mumbled.

"Wouldn't be the first time…"

Santana broke out in laughter, but being the only one who heard Nathan, just looked flat out crazy. Nathan gave her a knowing smile and received one back from the Latina.

"Rose 13! Rose. 13!" Nathan yelled out before hiking the ball. He dropped back and turned tossing the ball to Kurt. Nathan ran beside him as the girls ran in front of him. Finn broke the two girls and Nathan was about to block for Kurt before Kurt surprisingly and skillfully juked out of the way and ran in the ball for a touchdown.

"YEAH BUDDY!" Nathan yelled as he approached Kurt and put him into a bear hug.

"Air Nathan. I need it" Kurt pleaded, out of breath. Nathan quickly released him and dusted off his shirt before apologizing to the smaller boy.

"Sorry bro. But that was awesome. Did you see that Juke…that was like…Whoa." Nathan said before giving Kurt a high five. The rest of the team approached Kurt and congratulated him before they all walked over to the front lawn and porch to hang out.

"Damn Kurt, that was freaking awesome. I didn't know you had moves like that." Puck said as he tossed the football around with Mike.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Puckerman." Kurt said teasingly.

"Yeah. He's also pretty good at Halo." Finn said as he sat on the grass with Rachel.

"Did you kids want something to eat? I can order some pizzas for tonight if you'd like." Henry said as he stood looking over the kids.

"Pizza sounds good." Tina said.

"Yeah we're definitely down for pizza" Finn and Nathan agreed.

"Any preferences? Rachel I know you'd like Vegetarian." Henry said giving the short brunette a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Clark." Rachel said smiling back.

"I'm for the vegetarian as well Mr. Clark" Kurt spoke up brushing off his pants.

"Hawaiian. With extra bacon" Nathan said, getting a nod from Quinn and Tina.

"Combination" Puck, Mercedes, Matt, Finn and Mike said.

"Sausage and jalapeno" Santana and Brittany asked. Artie nodded in agreement.

"Right. I'll get the order in then." Henry said before walking inside the house. The kids sat on the front lawn watching over Riley as he played with some of his toys. It was 5 in the afternoon and the temperature was still reading 91 degrees. Most of the kids were in shorts and tank tops just laying outside getting some sun.

"Man I'm super pumped about the trip." Finn commented. "I been thinking about it all week. It's the farthest I've ever gotten out of Lima." He finished.

"You guys are gonna love it. I've been looking at the weather patterns. It's hot. But not TOO hot like it is here. And it's not as humid either. It's in the high 80's right now in the city." Nathan said as he leaned back on his hands, Quinn's back against his chest.

"And we'll have four days to enjoy it right? To look around the city. Since we're getting there Monday. And the Parade isn't till Friday." Kurt asked curiously.

"Yup. We can see whatever sites you want to. There's the SF Zoo. Golden Gate Bridge. China Town. Alcatraz. Fisherman's Wharf. You'll like Union Square Kurt, it's like…shopping heaven." Nathan commented seeing Kurt and the girls faces light up.

"This should be interesting. What about you guys? I'm sure you don't wanna go shopping with us all day." Santana said as she played with Riley.

"We can chill at the hotel. Or go to the square. Maybe put on a show for money. Who knows." Nathan started laughing

"Yeah man. Pick up some chicks…" Puck started nodding before getting glares from Rachel and Quinn. "Well just me then jeez."

"Oh we can see a play or a musical!" Rachel suggested.

"NO" a chorus of all the kids, even the ones who weren't going protested against her idea.

Riley walked over to Nathan and Quinn holding the football.

"Hey buddy." Nathan smiled as he took the football from him. Riley smiled and opened his arms up to catch it. Quinn moved away slightly so Nathan could stand up and play with him.

"Go long Ry" Nathan said and waited till Riley took a couple steps backwards. Nathan tossed him the ball lightly and he caught it.

"YEAH!" Nathan said proudly. All the other kids started clapping at the little boy. He started running forward, wanting Nathan to catch him. Nathan took small strides towards him before watching as Riley tripped over a raised part of cement. All the girls gasped as Riley bumped his head on the concrete. Riley quickly pushed himself off the ground and rolled over to sit on his bottom. He looked around for a second before the pain finally hit him and his hand went up to the side of his forehead.

"Hey buddy. Your okay…" Nathan rushed over to him before kneeling down in front of him. He noticed the tears forming in Riley's eyes and the cry that was about to escape from his lips. Nathan placed his hands under Riley's arms and lifted him off the ground as he began crying loudly.

"It's okay buddy…your okay…" Nathan said trying to calm down the younger boy running his hand up and down Riley's back.

"It…Hurts..." Riley said through his cries.

"Where does it hurt Ry. Can you show me." Nathan said as he sat on one of the steps on the front porch. The other Glee kids looked on concerned, Quinn getting up to walk over to the two boys. Riley pointed to where he hit himself crying out "here".

"Oh it's okay riley…" Nathan said before running his thumb over it before placing a small kiss on his forehead. "Feel better buddy?"

Riley started to wipe away his own tears with his hand before slowly nodding. Quinn sat down next to Nathan looking at Riley.

"Hey Riley…you wanna go inside with me? I'll give you an ice cream." Quinn said to the small boy. Suddenly a smile crept onto Riley's face before he pushed away from Nathan's chest

"Oh she offers you ice cream and you don't need me anymore. Fine then." Nathan said before placing another kiss on Riley's forehead before letting the small boy go. Quinn held his hand on the way into the house.

"Smooth Archer. Girls dig guys who can handle kids. Just sayin'" Puck said with a shrug. Brittany quickly raised her hand, Nathan looked at her confused.

"Uh…Brittany?" Nathan said not sure what to do.

"Um…can I have ice cream too?" Brittany asked innocently. Nathan just chuckled and put his hands on his hips.

"Sure Brit. Anyone else want ice cream?" Nathan said with a smile seeing everyone's hand rise up in the air. They all went inside, seeing Riley enjoying his ice cream with Quinn and Henry. Quinn had a rainbow pop while Henry munched on an ice cream sandwich. What Nathan loved about summer, having the freezer full of ice cream and popsicles. The kids grabbed what they wanted and huddled around the kitchen waiting for the pizza. Quinn was sitting on the counter, Nathan between her legs with his back against her chest. Santana and Brittany in the same position on the other side of the counter. Puck, Mercedes, Matt and Mike were at the table. Finn, Kurt, and Rachel were leaned against the island counter. With Tina on Arties lap near the doorway.

"Thanks for dinner and popsicles Mr. Clark" Mercedes said looking at Henry.

"No problem. This is the last time you'll all be together for a while. Why not go out in style right? And also, it's never a burden to have the freezer stocked with ice cream and popsicles. I enjoy it" Henry laughed slightly.

"I love ice cream." Brittany said as she happily ate from her bowl of mint chocolate chip.

"…Santana's cream…" Puck mumbled softly before feeling Mercedes slap him in the back of the head.

"OW!" Puck said glaring at Mercedes.

"You kinda deserved that one Mr. Puckerman. Watch your language in my house." Henry said sternly.

"Yes sir." Puck said before continuing his glare at Mercedes. Henry heard the doorbell ring minutes later and went to go answer, returning with 5 pizzas.

"Alright kids. Well I got one medium Vegetarian pizza for Rachel and Kurt. One extra-large Hawaiian with extra bacon for Quinn, Nathan, and Tina. One Large Sausage and Jalapeno for Santana, Brittany, and Artie. And Two Large combinations for everyone else." Henry said placing the pizzas on the counter. The kids quickly gathered around and grabbed their slices, devouring every single slice.

After diner, the glee kids that weren't sleeping over said their goodbyes and left for the night. It was only 10pm but the 8 kids decided to go to sleep earlier.

"Alright…so Finn and Rachel. You guys can take my room. Kurt and Puck you two can take Riley's room. I set up two beds in there. And Santana and Brit, you can take Quinn's room." Nathan said pointing them out while the 8 of them were upstairs.

"Where's Riley gonna sleep?" Kurt asked.

"With Henry in the master bedroom." Nathan answered.

"You guys washed the sheets right? I can only imagine what goes on with you to in your bedrooms." Santana commented.

"Yes Santana." Nathan sighed as he rolled his eyes. "And you better not get them dirty if you catch my drift. That's just inconsiderate." He continued glaring at Santana and Brittany.

"Ew. Why don't you yell at Berry and Finnocence? They're sleeping together in YOUR bed." Santana scowled.

"Oh I don't think Rachel could keep quiet if we…" Finn was quickly cut off by an elbow to the ribs from Rachel. All the kids just raised their brows and couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"That's not true. Keep it up Finn and you can sleep in the basement ALONE." Rachel glared at her boyfriend.

"Whatever. Good night guys." Nathan smiled at everyone before heading downstairs with Quinn. They got dressed into their pajama's, which during the summer, didn't consist of much. Nathan was shirtless and in his basketball shorts, while Quinn wore a tight pink spaghetti strap top and light gray short shorts. They pulled out the bed from the couch and set up the sheets and pillows before lying down.

"I'm so full. I think I ate like 6 slices." Nathan commented as he cuddled up with Quinn. He was on his back one arm around Quinn's shoulders, the other on her hip. Quinn had her leg slung over his hips, the other pressed firmly against his side, one o

"You basically ate half the pizza, fatty." Quinn teased.

"Pfft. Feel these abs babe. Hard as steel." Nathan said taking Quinn's hand in his, placing it on his stomach.

"Hmm…I stand corrected then." Quinn chuckled. She drew small figures on his chest as they laid there for a while in silence. She might have also drawn _Quinn 3 Nathan _or _Quinn Marie Fabray Archer._

"That feels good." Nathan said softly, his eyes closed.

"I thought you were asleep." Quinn whispered.

"With you doing that? Never. Like I said, it feels good." Nathan said, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Quinn asked looking up at Nathan.

"Yeah. It's gonna be amazing." Nathan said, his eyes still closed.

"Your really sweet for doing this Nathan. I remember when you mentioned it the first time, when I was mad at you. Everyone was so excited. They look up to you ya know. How you act with everyone. How you stand up for what you believe in. Take care of people. The girls and the guys." Quinn mentioned.

"It's just how I am I guess. Being in JROTC kinda makes me want to bring out my Alpha dog status. But the nice just comes from being around my mom. She always taught me about treating other's how you want to be treated." Nathan spoke softly and chuckled lightly.

"Everything I learned about women. Was from my mom. Respecting them being number one."

"Well I should thank her. You treat me extremely well. Even if I don't deserve it sometimes." Quinn said with a small laugh.

"You always deserve it Quinn." Nathan said as he turned to look at her. "You're the Queen remember. My Queen." He said brushing some hair behind her ear.

"And you're my knight." Quinn huffed a laugh.

"What happened to young and hunky?" Nathan said with a smile. Quinn laughed before pushing him playfully.

"Yes. Young and hunky." She said cuddling closer to him.

"And he satisfies you more than the King." Nathan stated with a proud smile.

"Oh he _definitely_ satisfies me more than the King or anyone in the whole country." Quinn laughed softly leaving a kiss on his cheek.

"Damn straight he does. He's the Alpha dog." Nathan laughed, he could hear Quinn rolling her eyes even in the darkness.

"Good night Nathan." Quinn said through her laugh.

"Good night…my Queen." Nathan said placing a soft kiss on her lips before snuggling into the bed. Quinn's eyelashes fluttered at his sweetness before she finally closed them. Tomorrow would be the start of their journey to California.

**POST A/N: Yeah. They're heading off to Cali now! hopefully you liked this chapter wanted to make it fun. More Glee-ish. Anyways. if you haven't checked it out. The new Outtake Chapter of "More than Anyone" is up. Go check it out. **

**At your own risk though. I'll warn you now cause it's pretty much pure smut. Not gonna lie. But anyways check it out. Read and review. :] thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I love you all.**

**Peace.**

**-Kyle**


	4. Authors Note: Sneek Peek

Hello! LONG DAMN TIME NO POST. I KNOW.

Okay, so here is the story. It's been weird lately. I've switched over to night shifts at my job so I would have a steady schedule. So I work from 2am to noon. And my younger sister has been living with me for the last month because my aunt, (who she normally lives with is on vacation with her husband.) So it's been harder to write since both of those things are time-suckers. But I have been trying to get on my laptop and write. So for now. Here's a small sneak peek to Chapter 4.

And seriously, just keep annoying me to update. Like send me messages saying things like. "Kyle, get your ass in gear and keep writing. Don't be a lame ass."

p.s. I also blame Tumblr for taking up some of my time too. shit's so addicting.

**Chapter 4: Road Trip**

"Nathan."

"Nathan wake up."

"Wake up tubers."

Nathan felt the bed dip and shake as Brittany jumped up and down on top of the couple. Quinn snuggled closer into Nathan and groaned into his chest.

"This isn't happening right now." she said keeping her eyes closed. Nathan opened his eyes to see Brittany still jumping on their bed above them. The look of pure excitement on Brittany's face made Nathan smile and sigh softly before asking,

"What time is it Brittany?" Nathan groaned out, turning to lay on his back, unwrapping his arms from around Quinn, his eyes closed again.

"Um…it's almost 5am" Brittany answered. Quinn groaned and turned to lay face down, snuggling closer into the pillows.

"Seriously Q. Get up." Santana said now jumping over Quinn while Brittany jumped over Nathan. Quinn just rolled to her back to look up at the Latina who was now on her knees and straddling the blonde.

"Santana get off me. I'll get up in a minute. You two are worse than little kids." Quinn said as she finally opened her eyes. Brittany hopped down onto the end of the bed, sitting Indian style looking at the couple. Nathan finally sat up, looking over at the imagine of Santana straddling his girlfriend. His brow lifted and looked at Santana questionably.

"Santana, I'd really appreciate it if you got off my girlfriend." Nathan said

Santana looked down at Quinn and both of them started cracking up hysterically. Nathan just looked at them confused along with Brittany.

"What?" Nathan said looking at the Latina and Quinn.

"Really Nathan? 'You'd appreciate it if I got off your girlfriend?' I'm sure you'd really like to see that wouldn't you?" Santana said through her laugh. Quinn was laughing looking at him. Nathan blushed and shook his head before he got out of bed stretching his body out. Santana moved off of Quinn and lay next to her instead.

"I'm gonna go wake up the rest of the crew. That way they can shower and all that" Nathan said as he walked towards the staircase.

"What's up with him this morning?" Santana said as she looked at her nails still laying beside Quinn.

"I think it's just stress or something." Quinn said as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to smooth out her bed-head.

Nathan had walked up stairs and knocked on the door before walking into Riley's room.

"Rise and shine guys. Get up and get ready." Nathan said looking at the two boys. Kurt lifted the eye mask from over his eyes to look at Nathan.

"Shower?" Kurt asked already getting up and grabbing his overnight bag.

"you can use the hall one. Don't take to long." Nathan smiled before looking over at Puck who hadn't moved yet.

"Puck. Wake up." Nathan said more sternly, seeing no movement in the mohawked boy. Nathan reached for one of Riley's action figures, throwing it as hard as he could at Puck.

"Puck, wake the fuck up." Nathan said as the toy hit Puck directly in the stomach. Puck shot up in bed quickly looking around the room. Nathan half smiled and walked out going towards his own room to wake up Finn and Rachel. He knocked first before entering.

"Mornin' Rach." Nathan said with a smile. He looked over the smaller girl dressed in short red shorts and a white tank top. He heard the shower running, assuming Finn was taking a shower.

"Good morning Nathan. I assume you slept well." Rachel said as she started packing in some of her toiletries into her bag.

"Well, other than the wake up call from Santana and Brittany, everything was fine. Did you take a shower already?" Nathan asked as he got some clothes from his dresser.

"No not yet. But Finn should be almost done…" Rachel said, watching Nathan.

"Why didn't you just shower together? Me and Quinn do it all the time." Nathan asked, his back still turned to her.

"We…I don't think… Finn could handle that. We probably wouldn't even get anything done." Rachel said quietly.

"Oh. Right. Well…uh…just be ready by 6. I'm making breakfast after I get out of the shower." Nathan said before leaving awkwardly

Nathan passed by Kurt and Puck who were fighting over first dibs on the shower. He decided not to ask them to shower together.

Santana and Brittany were walking up the stairs hand in hand towards Nathan.

"Don't worry Nathan. Everything should be fine." Brittany said sweetly, leaving a kiss on his cheek before going past him with Santana following her.

"That's the most you're gonna get from her Archer." Santana sneered before following her girlfriend towards Quinn's bathroom. Once Nathan reached the bottom steps, he saw Quinn still laying on her back looking up at the ceiling. He smiled and walked over, crawling on the mattress to lay next to her.

"Hi." He said with a smile, watching as she turned to look at him. Nathan's hand automatically reached for her, pushing away some hair from her face, resting his palm on her cheek and ear.

"Hello." Quinn said smiling sweetly. She scooted closer to him, her hands on his sides. Nathan leaned in closer, barley ghosting his lips over hers before finally kissing her. Quinn kissed back, gripping his shirt, pulling him even closer to her. They both backed away for air, Nathan's hand untangling itself from Quinn's blonde locks.

"We should go shower. I still gotta make breakfast." Nathan whispered against her lips.

"No funny business then…" Quinn bit her lower lip.

"Of course not babe. We're just conserving water, and saving the whales." Nathan laughed lightly before kissing her quickly and getting off the bed. Quinn groaned and turned on her stomach, hiding her face in her pillow.

"I don't want too." she whined. Nathan just raised an eyebrow at her and walked back over picking her up easily, throwing her Quinn over his shoulder. She squealed loudly and kicked.

"Nathan! Nooo…put me down!" Quinn said through her laugh as he carried her into the downstairs bathroom. They both had already set down clean clothes on the bathroom counter the night before. Nathan set her down slowly, kicking the bathroom door closed with his foot.

"Shower. Now." Nathan said narrowing his eyes at her playfully. Quinn bit down on her lower lip before taking off her shirt and bra in front of him. Nathan blushed lightly before taking off his clothes to join her in the shower. Once both of them got accustomed to the water, Nathan poured some shampoo in his hands before washing his hair quickly.

"Are you nervous?" Quinn asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, making sure the shampoo was well distributed.

"A little bit. It's a 1 day drive almost. And being so far from Henry and Riley. But I'm kinda just ready to lay back and relax ya know?" Nathan said as he dipped his head into the stream of water, rinsing his hair out. Quinn watched him as he ran his hand through his hair, letting the water cascade down his body. She bit her lower lip, watching the droplets of water fall down over his shoulder and chest, eyes going lower to his abs and…

"It's not polite to stare babe..." Nathan chuckled lowly looking at her line of sight. Quinn's eyes shot back up to his and she blushed lightly. Nathan just smiled sweetly at her, stepping a bit closer, leaning down to kiss her. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, her thumbs running along his jaw.

"I couldn't help it…" She said against his lips. Nathan laughed a bit , kissing her again before speaking, "It's alright…I stared at your ass this whole time."


	5. Road Trip

City By The Bay

**Chapter 4: Road Trip**

**A/N: Hello again. :] I love you all for reviewing. Just wanted to say that. Also sorry for taking forever. **

**June 19****th**** 2011**

"Nathan."

"Nathan wake up."

"Wake up tubers."

Nathan felt the bed dip and shake as Brittany jumped up and down on top of the couple. Quinn snuggled closer into Nathan and groaned into his chest.

"This isn't happening right now." she said keeping her eyes closed. Nathan opened his eyes to see Brittany still jumping on their bed above them. The look of pure excitement on Brittany's face made Nathan smile and sigh softly before asking,

"What time is it Brittany?" Nathan groaned out, turning to lay on his back, unwrapping his arms from around Quinn, his eyes closed again.

"Um…it's almost 5am" Brittany answered. Quinn groaned and turned to lay face down, snuggling closer into the pillows.

"Seriously Q. Get up." Santana said now jumping over Quinn while Brittany jumped over Nathan. Quinn just rolled to her back to look up at the Latina who was now on her knees and straddling the blonde.

"Santana get off me. I'll get up in a minute. You two are worse than little kids." Quinn said as she finally opened her eyes. Brittany hopped down onto the end of the bed, sitting Indian style looking at the couple. Nathan finally sat up, looking over at the imagine of Santana straddling his girlfriend. His brow lifted and looked at Santana questionably.

"Santana, I'd really appreciate it if you got off my girlfriend." Nathan said

Santana looked down at Quinn and both of them started cracking up hysterically. Nathan just looked at them confused along with Brittany.

"What?" Nathan said looking at the Latina and Quinn.

"Really Nathan? 'You'd appreciate it if I got off your girlfriend?' I'm sure you'd really like to see that wouldn't you?" Santana said through her laugh. Quinn was laughing looking at him. Nathan blushed and shook his head before he got out of bed stretching his body out. Santana moved off of Quinn and lay next to her instead.

"I'm gonna go wake up the rest of the crew. That way they can shower and all that" Nathan said as he walked towards the staircase.

"What's up with him this morning?" Santana said as she looked at her nails still laying beside Quinn.

"I think it's just stress or something." Quinn said as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to smooth out her bed-head.

Nathan had walked up stairs and knocked on the door before walking into Riley's room.

"Rise and shine guys. Get up and get ready." Nathan said looking at the two boys. Kurt lifted the eye mask from over his eyes to look at Nathan.

"Shower?" Kurt asked already getting up and grabbing his overnight bag.

"you can use the hall one. Don't take to long." Nathan smiled before looking over at Puck who hadn't moved yet.

"Puck. Wake up." Nathan said more sternly, seeing no movement in the mohawked boy. Nathan reached for one of Riley's action figures, throwing it as hard as he could at Puck.

"Puck, wake the fuck up." Nathan said as the toy hit Puck directly in the stomach. Puck shot up in bed quickly looking around the room. Nathan half smiled and walked out going towards his own room to wake up Finn and Rachel. He knocked first before entering.

"Mornin' Rach." Nathan said with a smile. He looked over the smaller girl dressed in short red shorts and a white tank top. He heard the shower running, assuming Finn was taking a shower.

"Good morning Nathan. I assume you slept well." Rachel said as she started packing in some of her toiletries into her bag.

"Well, other than the wake up call from Santana and Brittany, everything was fine. Did you take a shower already?" Nathan asked as he got some clothes from his dresser.

"No not yet. But Finn should be almost done…" Rachel said, watching Nathan.

"Why didn't you just shower together? Me and Quinn do it all the time." Nathan asked, his back still turned to her.

"We…I don't think… Finn could handle that. We probably wouldn't even get anything done." Rachel said quietly.

"Oh. Right. Well…uh…just be ready by 6. I'm making breakfast after I get out of the shower." Nathan said before leaving awkwardly

Nathan passed by Kurt and Puck who were fighting over first dibs on the shower. He decided not to ask them to shower together.

Santana and Brittany were walking up the stairs hand in hand towards Nathan.

"Don't worry Nathan. Everything should be fine." Brittany said sweetly, leaving a kiss on his cheek before going past him with Santana following her.

"That's the most you're gonna get from her Archer." Santana sneered before following her girlfriend towards Quinn's bathroom. Once Nathan reached the bottom steps, he saw Quinn still laying on her back looking up at the ceiling. He smiled and walked over, crawling on the mattress to lay next to her.

"Hi." He said with a smile, watching as she turned to look at him. Nathan's hand automatically reached for her, pushing away some hair from her face, resting his palm on her cheek and ear.

"Hello." Quinn said smiling sweetly. She scooted closer to him, her hands on his sides. Nathan leaned in closer, barley ghosting his lips over hers before finally kissing her. Quinn kissed back, gripping his shirt, pulling him even closer to her. They both backed away for air, Nathan's hand untangling itself from Quinn's blonde locks.

"We should go shower. I still gotta make breakfast." Nathan whispered against her lips.

"No funny business then…" Quinn bit her lower lip.

"Of course not babe. We're just conserving water, and saving the whales." Nathan laughed lightly before kissing her quickly and getting off the bed. Quinn groaned and turned on her stomach, hiding her face in her pillow.

"I don't want too." she whined. Nathan just raised an eyebrow at her and walked back over picking her up easily, throwing her Quinn over his shoulder. She squealed loudly and kicked.

"Nathan! Nooo…put me down!" Quinn said through her laugh as he carried her into the downstairs bathroom. They both had already set down clean clothes on the bathroom counter the night before. Nathan set her down slowly, kicking the bathroom door closed with his foot.

"Shower. Now." Nathan said narrowing his eyes at her playfully. Quinn bit down on her lower lip before taking off her shirt and bra in front of him. Nathan blushed lightly before taking off his clothes to join her in the shower. Once both of them got accustomed to the water, Nathan poured some shampoo in his hands before washing his hair quickly.

"Are you nervous?" Quinn asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, making sure the shampoo was well distributed.

"A little bit. It's a 1 day drive almost. And being so far from Henry and Riley. But I'm kinda just ready to lay back and relax ya know?" Nathan said as he dipped his head into the stream of water, rinsing his hair out. Quinn watched him as he ran his hand through his hair, letting the water cascade down his body. She bit her lower lip, watching the droplets of water fall down over his shoulder and chest, eyes going lower to his abs and…

"It's not polite to stare babe..." Nathan chuckled lowly looking at her line of sight. Quinn's eyes shot back up to his and she blushed lightly. Nathan just smiled sweetly at her, stepping a bit closer, leaning down to kiss her. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, her thumbs running along his jaw.

"I couldn't help it…" She said against his lips. Nathan laughed a bit , kissing her again before speaking, "It's alright…I stared at your ass this whole time."

Quinn giggled and kissed him quickly before rinsing her hair out and applying conditioner to her hair. Minutes later both of them exited, drying off and getting dressed. The couple walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to find Santana and Brittany already munching on some cereal straight from the box.

"Classy girls. Classy." Nathan laughed a bit before getting some eggs, bacon, and sausage links out of the fridge.

"we were hungry and you were taking forever in there with Quinn." Santana said raising an eyebrow.

"We were just showering Santana. Don't read to much into it." Quinn said seriously going over to get some fruit from the fridge. Kurt and Finn came down freshly showered, already eyeing the cooking food and picking at Quinn's fruit salad.

"Hey…get your own." Quinn laughed slightly, smacking the boys' hands away. Nathan just looked over and smiled serving up some of the already done food on a platter.

"How many grams of fat is in that sausage?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry, it's turkey sausage. Much more lean than pork" Nathan answered, watching Kurt take a couple of links. Rachel was the next person to come downstairs her hair perfectly straightened, bangs clipped back, in her signature skirt and knee-highs.

"Nice outfit Berry." Santana said sarcastically. Rachel just glared at her before hearing Finn speak, "You look great Rachel." She smiled brightly and walked over to him, leaning her back against his chest. Quinn just smiled at Nathan from across the island kitchen, watching him empty out the first patch of scrambled eggs. He smiled back at her sweetly giving her a playful wink before turning back around.

"Eye sexing in front of others is still rude." Santana said to both of them. Nathan just stuck his tongue out at her and laughed a little. Quinn just smiled and took one of the strawberries out of her bowl. Nathan started putting in some slices of bread into the toaster, making sure everyone would get at least two. Puck was the last one to come down looking at the food as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Bro is this sausage kosher?" he asked putting some on his plate already with some eggs.

"Yes. It's turkey sausage" Nathan answered. Puck nodded and ate three of them quickly, scooping some scrambled eggs into his plate. Nathan just smiled and watched Rachel, Santana, Kurt, and Brittany serve themselves some food. Rachel and Quinn shared some fruit while Brittany and Santana ate from the same plate. Henry and Riley came down a bit later, talking to all the teens and eating some breakfast. By the time 6am rolled around, all of them were packing up Nathan's Jeep to head off to the RV dealership. Henry had offered to help by taking all the food and beverages they had bought in his car and taking Quinn in his car, while Nathan packed up the entire luggage in the jeep's trunk.

"Jesus Quinn, what did you put in here? Bricks?" Nathan said as the boys started unpacking the Jeep and putting it into the RV.

"Yep. Bricks, some cinder blocks, medieval weapons." Quinn said sarcastically laughing at him. Nathan just smiled back placing the suitcase in. The boys finished up quickly and loaded up the smaller bags inside, along with the food and drinks. The inside was like a mini living room. Nathan showed them the layout quickly, the big bed in the back, the bathroom and the couches and table area on each side of the RV, which switched into beds.

"Alright. Everything is packed." Henry said as he saw Nathan and the other kids step outside to say good bye.

"Thanks for everything dad." Nathan said looking at Henry and then down at Riley.

"You all be safe okay? Call me from the road. And when you get to Dallas before you take off." Henry said to all the kids. All of them nodded and gave him and Riley a hug before getting on the bus. Nathan and Quinn stayed behind for a bit.

"Riley, I'm gonna miss you. Can I get a kiss before I go?" Quinn said kneeling down and taking him in her arms. Riley leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, "Quinn go bye?" he said questioningly.

"Only for a little bit. And then me and Nathan will come home okay Ry?" Quinn answered giving him a kiss on the cheek. Nathan took him in his arms and kissed him on the cheek as well, "we'll be back okay buddy? I'll bring you something awesome back. I love you."

" love you." Riley said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Nathan gave Henry a firm hug.

"Be careful Nathan." Henry said hugging back.

"I will" Nathan answered backing away. Quinn smiled at Henry and hugged him tightly, Henry leaned down and left a kiss on her forehead.

"Take care of him okay? Don't let him get into any trouble" Henry laughed slightly backing away.

"I promise" Quinn laughed a bit before going over to stand next to Nathan. Nathan just rolled his eyes and smirked before heading back into the RV.

"Have fun guys!" Henry said waving at them as they backed out. Nathan had pulled out of the parking lot in the RV, trying to get used to driving the big RV. Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Puck were getting some extra shuteye in the back bed. Finn and Rachel were sitting at the mini-table watching a movie on Rachel's laptop. Quinn had sat up front with Nathan making some small talk. About two hours later everyone was wide-awake and hanging out in the central area of the RV.

"Hey Nate, how about you put on some tunes yeah?" Puck said to him. Nathan smiled and turned towards Quinn. "Babe, can you plug my iPod in?"

"Where's your phone?" she asked looking around.

"It's in my pocket" Nathan said seriously, keeping his eyes straight ahead on the highway. Quinn leaned over reaching her hand in the pocket of Nathan's basketball shorts, moving her hand around. Nathan cleared his throat a bit as she grazed something else and smirked, whispering over to her. "That's not my phone babe…"

Quinn just gave him a look, "don't get your hopes up…" she said before finally grabbing his phone and plugging it into the console. She flipped through his cover art before finding something she thought everyone would enjoy. Soon the RV was hearing "Rocketeer" over the speakers. Brittany was already starting to smile wide and tap her foot along to the beat. She was the first one to start off singing along with the song. Santana smiled at her instantly and started singing along with her, and then it was a domino affect as the music intensified, and everyone had started singing the intro chorus.

_Here we go, come with me.  
There's a world out there  
that we should see.  
Take my hand  
Close your eyes  
with you right here  
I'm a rocketeer  
Let's fly._

_Up up here we go_

_Let's fly._

_Up, Up here we go_

All the kids had got up to dance around a bit, Quinn quickly leaned over and kissed Nathan on the cheek before getting out of her seat to join them. Once the chorus ended Nathan started rapping the first verse from his seat.

_Where we go we don't need roads  
and were we stop nobody knows  
To the stars if you really want it_

_Got a jetpack with your name on it_

_Above the clouds in the atmosphere  
just say the words and we outta here  
just hold my hand if you feeling scared_

_We're flying up up outta here_

The kids joined in for the chorus again, all of them dancing with each other. Laughing and smiling before Puck came in for the second verse, dancing with Quinn.

_Baby we can stay fly like a g6_

_Shop the streets of frisco_

_Get ya fly kicks_

_Girl you always on my mind _

_Got my head up in the sky _

_And I'm never lookin' down_

_Feeling priceless_

_Where we at, only few have known  
Go on the next level, Super Mario  
I hope this works out, Cardio  
Til' then let's fly, Geronimo_

Quinn laughed and sang along with all the girls and Kurt as they took to the chorus again. Kurt and her danced together for a while before watching as Finn took the last verse, taking Rachels hand in his.

_Nah, I never been in space before_

_But I never seen a face like yours_

_You make me feel like I could touch the planets_

_You want the moon, girl watch me grab it_

_See I ain't never seen the stars this close_

_You got me struck by the way you glow_

_I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Rachel blushed a bit and laughed a bit before dancing along with Finn as the final chorus finished off the song. Quinn danced through people before going over to Nathan, leaning over and whispering some of the last lines of the song. "…take my hand, close your eyes, with you right here I'm a rocketeer. Let's fly…"

Nathan smiled up at her for a second and felt her lips on his cheek as he turned back around to keep his eyes on the road. The song ended and everyone slumped back into their seats, clapping and laughing at their performance. Quinn went back towards the kitchen area, getting out a bag of chips for everyone to share while they got closer to their first stop on their road trip. Louisville, Kentucky.

It was about 4 hours into the trip, so it was a good time to stretch out their legs and get something good to eat other than the snacks and drinks they brought onto the RV with them. The 8 kids were starting to get antsy in their seats as Nathan rolled into a big parking lot, parking the large RV near the back. All of them quickly exited, stretching out a bit. Nathan was the last to get off, making sure he locked everything before walking over to the rest of the glee clubbers.

"I don't think I've ever felt so relieved…" he said bending over and than straightening up, hearing some of the bones pop in his back. He shook out the tension and walked up behind Quinn who was bending over, touching her toes, stretching out her legs and back. Nathan tilted his head to the side standing just behind her.

"Stop being a perv Archer." Santana said smacking him in the arm as she walked passed him. Nathan jumped out of his trance and blushed lightly before following after them. Quinn stood back up, walking next to Nathan who turned to look at her.

"Tease." He said with a small smile.

"You liked it." Quinn answered back narrowing her eyes at him. Nathan just laughed and kissed the side of her head, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as the walked towards the diner. All 8 of them were quickly seated and had their drink orders taken.

"Hey Nate, do you want me to drive until we hit Memphis? I mean since you've been driving since home and all." Finn offered as he looked up from his menu.

"That would be great Finn. My eyes and arms are feeling a bit tired already." Nathan said nodding and smiling before looking down at his menu.

"So how many more hours do we have anyways? And what are our stops?" Puck said taking a sip of his soda. Rachel shuffled around for a bit before taking out map from her purse.

"Obviously Noah, you weren't paying any attention when I was telling you all about the stops we should make on the way back." Rachel said as she unfolded the map and placed it on the table.

"We are currently here. In Louisville Kentucky and according to the map and local traffic checks on my phone we should make it to Nashville in another three hours. In which, Noah if you wanted to, can drive to our third stop, which is Memphis." Rachel said moving her finger along the highlighted route.

"After Memphis is Little rock and then our last stop in Dallas. We park the RV in long term parking and catch our plane and get onto our flight and be in San Francisco by 5am on Monday" Rachel said looking at everyone excitedly. Everyone just looked at her and then at each other.

"Right…well then that just makes…" Nathan counted on his fingers the next few stops, "four more stops and then a plane ride from Dallas to San Francisco." He said looking at Puck who just nodded and looked back at his menu.

Rachel and Finn were looking over the map since Finn was going to continue on till Memphis. Finn looked a bit worried but Nathan quickly noticed the look on his face, "don't worry bro. I'm sure Rachel can be your Co-Pilot, and it's really just one highway for a while. Everything should be fine" Nathan said comfortingly.

"Who's gonna be my Co-Pilot?" Puck piped up.

"I'm sure Kurt would love to be your Co-Pilot Puckerman" Santana smirked.

"I'm horrible with directions actually, it's why I asked my dad to install a GPS into the navigator" Kurt said fixing his hair a bit.

"I can help you out Puck. Once we hit Little Rock I'll take the last shift." Nathan said as he watched the waitress approach.

"Kids ready to order?" she asked politely. She started with Kurt on the end.

"Can I get the veggie omelet with egg whites only please? And without the sour cream on top with a side of whole wheat toast." Kurt said, placing his menu near the edge of the table. The waitress went on to Quinn.

"Can I just get the bacon and eggs? Sunny side up please? With a side of hash browns." Quinn said looking at Nathan who was next.

"Can I get the biscuits and gravy special? With a side of extra bacon, please." Nathan asked handing his menu over. Rachel was next and she ordered the same as Kurt, while Finn ordered the same as Nathan, without the bacon and with ham instead. The waitress looked a Puck who looked up at her.

"Uh…yeah can I get the French toast please? Without the whip cream on top, please." Puck said handing her his menu. Puck turned to Santana who was looking over the

"Yeah can I get…the Spanish omelet with extra peppers please" Santana said looking over at Brittany.

"um…I'm pretty sure I want the Mickey mouse pancakes. But only if they don't have the face on them. Just so that their shaped like his head…with extra whip cream on top" Brittany said happily as the waitress just gave her a weird look. She repeated the order and everyone nodded before looking back at each other and talking.

Quinn leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder, holding his hand in her lap, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. Nathan looked at her and smiled sweetly, partially listening to what Rachel had to say about national monuments and attractions they can visit on the way back. Nathan just looked down at her, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his. He loved the way her slender fingers bit between his own, like they were meant to go there. He brought her hand up, kissing the back of her hand quickly before putting back their hands back in her lap.

Quinn smiled and sighed happily as she listened to more of Rachel's ranting. Santana glanced at the couple quickly, feeling a small smile creep onto her lips. She always thought they were super cheesy, but seeing Quinn as happy as she was just holding his hand. Nothing more than a simple, chaste action of holding hands, made her happy too. He treated her good but he also challenged her to be better as well, and she always knew that's what Quinn needed.

The food came quickly and once they were finished, they all huddled back in the RV, Nathan showing Finn all the accoutrements on the front dash of the RV as well as driving tips. Once Finn got a good hang of driving the big RV, Nathan asked Rachel to sit up front with him and keep up conversation while he went to the back of the RV. Quinn had been feeling a bit full after eating so much, and we went to lay down in the big bed. Nathan kicked his shoes off and crawled over to her, laying down next to her.

"I'm so full." Nathan groaned, burying his face into his pillow. Quinn smiled at him, running her hand up his arm towards his face.

"you ate a lot…fatty." Quinn giggled, biting her lower lip, rubbing small circles over his cheekbone with her thumb. She loved looking into his blue eyes as he looked back into hers.

"I'm not a fatty. Feel those abs of steel" Nathan smiled, putting his hand over hers, leading down towards his stomach, tensing a bit.

"Guess I was wrong." Quinn said, snaking her hand up under the hem of his shirt, letting her fingers graze the cuts and dips of his torso. Nathan closed his eyes, arching into her touch, inhaling sharply.

"That feels amazing…" he whispered, opening his eyes again, looking into hers.

"I'm glad. Nathan…" Quinn started before stopping her ministrations on his stomach. "…thank you for doing this. I mean coming up with this idea and everything and taking us and everything. I know it means a lot to everyone to have such a fun time and just get away from Lima for a while." She said to him admirably.

"It's no problem Quinn. It's a nice getaway for all of us." Nathan smiled looking back into her eyes, he leaned in closer, kissing her chastely at first. Their kisses became more and more intense before Quinn rolled them over, straddling Nathans hips. Nathan's hands rested on her hips before coming down over her butt, grabbing her and pulling down into him. A soft moan escaped Quinn's lips, and Nathan finally snapped out of his trance.

"We….we should stop." Nathan said, bringing his hand up and pushing some strands away from her face. Quinn nodded and took a deep breath, calming herself down a bit before rolling off of him, laying next to him. Nathan scooted closer to her, placing his arm under her head, his other hand resting on her hip.

"I love you." He whispered before kissing the tip of her nose, feeling his eyes begin to close slowly.

"I love you too." Quinn said smiling big.

"oh god. Gag me now." they heard Santana say as she passed by the back room and into the bathroom. Nathan just laughed it off and Quinn rolled her eyes before nuzzling closer into Nathan. This was going to be a LONG drive.

**POST A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY! Hey look! I finished chapter 4! I promise to write more frequently and keep ya'll updated with sneak peeks and stuff. Couple of things. One. The actor who would play Henry. I finally figured who I'd want for sure. So I picked Michael C. Hall. Just cause he's a badass and I can totally see him being this really chill dude. **

**Two. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you wanna see what's up with me and have a tumblr account. You can follow me on there. My username is OfGiantsandSharks.**

**Peace to all. **

**-K.A.L**


End file.
